Sliver Spoon Sonnet
by ErinTenou
Summary: Michiru is in need of some bodyguards to protect her from an over zealous fan. Setsuna her manager decides Erin and Haruka get to me the lucky two. Michiru and Setsuna get more then they just bodyguards from the pair.
1. Painful Introductions

A petite aqua haired woman walks down the hall with her taller mocha skinned friend close behind.

"Setsuna I really am not in the mood to deal with new bodyguards right now. I am sick of the filthy guys staring at me all the time" Setsuna sighs her long green hair swaying as she walks.

"Michiru they come highly recommend, and I am told they are not bad on the eyes either." Michiru stops out side her dressing room hand on the handle her blue eyes staring determined into Setsuna's red one.

"Setsuna......" The woman smile softly and puts a hand on the Michiru's shoulder.

"Trust me.."

Inside the dressing room are two young women, One with dirty blond hair. Has sprawled her long slender frame on the sofa and is slumbering softly. Her bulletproof vest and small Smith and Wesson 32 automatic pistol laying on top of the vest on the floor by the end of the sofa. The other young woman is sitting in a chair, wearing urban camouflage cargo pants, black military boots, a black under shirt with a black button up collared shirt, left unbutton. Her toned form moving seamlessly as she disassemble her Bodeoc1 revolver , checks the firing pin, barrel and cylinder. Then just as quickly reassembles the revolver. She cambers a 10.4mm cartridge, turns the safety on before tucking the revolver between her pants and belt on the middle lower part of her cargo pants. She runs a hand through her short spiking hair, as she glances over at her sleeping partner.

"Haruka you lazy sob....I need to find you a girlfriend to straighten you out" The woman grabs two leather holster by her feet. One holster containing a 9 in long, onyx handled skinning knife. Which she straps to the inside of her left forearm. The other holster contains a 8.75 in double edged dagger with a bone handle. As she finishes strapping the dagger to the inside of right forearm, her dark green eyes shoot up to the door as she hears a muttered conversation. She quickly stands and moves to the door, placing her back against the cold metal. As the door is pushed open Erin walks forward with the door tilt is is completely open and she is against the wall.

"Fine" Michiru steps away from the door entering the room, she glances around eyes landing on the slumbering blond._ Oh my god, she is beautiful, _ A smile graces Michiru's feature. _Calm down Michiru, you are not some horny school girl remember?_ "Well looks like your friend didn't lie.....but I thought you said there were two of them?"

Michiru feels a hand she knows is not Setsuna's on her right shoulder. Michiru eyes widen and lets out an ear splitting scream jumping away from the person. Haruka wakes with a start and in an attempt to stand, she falls, because her legs are asleep.

"There are two of us.." Erin says calmly as if nothing has happened. _ "_Hmm, probabil nu trebuia sa fac asta.. Desi cea cu parul lung are picioare frumoase._"_(**Hmm probably shouldn't have done that... Though the one with long hair has beautiful legs **)Erin leans slightly pretending to check on Michiru but really is looking Setsuna up and down., Michiru is leaning against her vanity hand to her chest trying to calm down. _'"_Ah nu te mai gandi la asta, nu te lasa distrasa, desi cu ea nu mi-ar displacea sa… OI!! Erin aduna-te, uita-te la usa nu la picioare, baka_" _**(Ah stop thinking like that,don't want to get distracted, though with her I wouldn't mind...OI!! Erin get it together look at the door not her legs you baka)**

"Ow...." Haruka groans as she stands looks over at Erin then to Michiru. _I should go comfort her Erin can be kinda scary_. Setsuna gives Erin an odd look,_ Not sure what she said but is she looking at my ass?_

" Ah Erin come on, did you have to scare the poor woman?" Haruka walks over to Michiru wrapping her arms around the woman helping to calm her down. "Sorry about that Erin means well I promise."Michiru smiles burying her self in Haruka's arms._ Oh she is so warm,she smells like a warm breeze_

"I did not know who they were" Erin replies heading back to her seat to check her Ruger double action Red-hawk2 revolver. Just as she sits down , a set of three lengthy in suits men barge into the room. The one in a yellow suit takes a sigh of relief as his eyes land on a scared but healthy Michiru. His long auburn hair falling back against his back as he comes to a stop, a few feet from the door. The smallest of the three in a light blue suit, who about ran into the other man, leans over from behind Taki to look at Michiru,his long Grey hair swinging , much like a pendulum clock,under his head,before looking back to Taki. The one in the red suit is wiping around in the room his long black hair going every direction, as he looks around the room.

"What happen? Is everyone ok? We don't need an ambulance do we?" Erin growls slightly as she stands putting her Red-hawk into the over the shoulder holster, the gun resting on her left hip, a tranquilizer hand pistol on her right hip.. _Noisy man, I am surprised he has not been shot yet..._

"Shut up will you" she rolling her neck as she stand, causing it to crack, Seyia glares at the woman and stomps over to her.

"You.." he pokes Erin in the chest, "You did it.."

"First off don't poke me.." Erin knocks Seyia's hand away. _This guy can't be that stupid to poke a mercenary is he?..._"and 2nd you have no idea what I have done." Seyia pokes Erin the chest harder leaning close.

"You made Michiru scream..." Erin arches an eyebrow glancing over her shoulder at the aqua haired woman who is quite content in the blonde's arm and grumbles under her breath.

_ "_Duh! Doar am aparut din senin. Tipul asta devine enervant. O spune-mi ca nu trebuie sa convietuim._"_ (**Well duh I did I show up out of no where, this guy is starting to get annoying, Please tell me I don't have to live with him)"**Erin's upper lip twitches as she knocks Seyia's hand away again.

"Final warning do not poke me, and yes I did make her scream. I was hired to protect these to women" She motions to Setsuna and Michiru. "I was unaware of who was on the other side of the door. So I took precautions in case it was an unauthorized visitor" Seyia just snorts and pokes Erin in the chest again leaning into her.

"That is a bunch of bull shit, you are some fan that was trying to get in her room, to sniff her underwear or something and if you got something to say then just say it to my face instead of mumbling in so weird african or whatever language"

Erin looks down at Seyia's finger for a moment then sighs.

"It is Romanian you retard"

Erin grabs Seyia's right hand with hers and twist his wrist to her right. Seyia yelps in pain as Erin applies more pressure Seyia bending over trying to get away. With a quick jerk Erin pulls Seyia forward kneeing Seyia in the stomach. Seyia coughs as the wind gets knocked out of him, falling on his hands and knees. Erin lets go of his right hand, to bring a bent elbow down on Seyia's neck making him fall flat on the floor. She then steps on the top part of his back, her boot on both his neck and back. She grabs both his hand, and zip ties them behind his back before taking a few steps back.

"She warned you...." Everyone stares stunned except Haruka who is laughing.

"Erin I know you hate men, but don't you think that was over kill."

"No, stabbing him in the gut would have been over kill. You smart ass" Erin grins at Haruka who just shakes her head at her partner._ Lets see if I can embarrass her in front of her new girlfriend..._

"You are one crazy butch Erin that is why I love you so much" Erin sneers then grabs Haruka putting her in a headlock give her a nuggie.

"Ah come on it was a joke Erin let me go you are messing up my hair." Erin laughs continuing to mess Haruka's hair before letting her go.

"Your hair? Ah come on Haruka it never stays in place anyway." Haruka snorts and attempts to fix her hair, the stunned silence is broke by Michiru cover her mouth and giggling Setsuna following shortly after. Haruka turns around confused ,still trying to fix her hair.

"What is so funny?" Erin shakes her head and puts a hand heavily on Haruka's shoulder.

"You baka, why don't you....." Erin playfully pushes Haruka towards Michiru with her boot on Haruka's butt. Haruka stumbles forward but is caught by Michiru, who keeps her from falling on her face, by catching her in her arms._ This woman is beautiful, as if it is an angel come to earth."_get to know the client better."

"Ah....excuse me..." Seyia interrupts flopping on the floor like a fish out of water. Setsuna looks over at Seyia and tries not to laugh.

"Erin let him go.." Erin nods, takes out her a hunting knife from her left forearm holster and cuts the tie. Seyia stand up rubbing his wrist. He looks over at Haruka

"You annoy me... just because" Seyia turns and stares into Erin's eyes and raises his hand to poke her again."You I really don't like, you are just an ass" Seyia hesitates for a moment before dropping his hand and heading out of the room, _Gods is he really that stupid? He can't be can he?_ his brothers following him out of the room, Taki bowing in apology before leaving. Haruka stares up at Michiru _I could go blind now and never see anything near as beautiful again._, she turns bright red, realizing her eye level is right at Michiru's breast. Haruka uneasily stands on her own feet, trying not to fall farther forward.

"I am sorry Erin can have a dark sense of humor."_ It is killing me I want to know what her lips feel like on mine._ Michiru smiles at Haruka, Haruka returns the smile with a short bow, looking into Michiru's eyes. "Haruka Tenou at your service."_ She is so breathtaking._ Erin, rolls her eyes. watches the two flirt, Erin straps a third Smith and Wesson to her calf, and pulls the sleeves over the daggers on her forearms with her shirt. Erin puts a hand on Setsuna's back, gaining her attention. Setsuna looks over her shoulder at Erin.

"Could I have your help? I would like to take a look around of all the entrance points." Erin presses her body against Setsuna's back. Erin leans forward slighty, her breath tickling Setsuna's ear "and maybe a couple blind spots" Setsuna turns red her entire body tingling. _Were did that come from....not that I mind..._Erin slowly kisses Setsuna's neck, Setsuna has to bite her knuckle to keep from moaning. Erin smiles moving from behind Setsuna, Erin letting her hands linger on Setsuna's waist. Erin offers Setsuna her hand, as she clips the radio on her belt, then places the ear bud in her right ear with her left hand." Hey Haruka you keep an eye on Michiru, crew members are on frequency 1673, use 1674 for private conversations." Erin smirks as she looks over at the two totally in their own world. Setsuna takes Erin's hand, Erin smiles and kisses the top of Setsuna's hand. Erin opens the door letting Setsuna leave in front of her. Erin smirks as she lets the door close behind her.

Michiru's head shoots up when she hears the door close, she looks around for a moment. _We are alone? _Michiru looks over at Haruka who is fiddling with the radio trying to get it on her belt. Michiru worries her tip of her tongue between her teeth. _Should I? I don't know how she feels towards her, but the craving is killing me.._ Haruka, finally wins the battle with the radio. _No idea how Erin does it one handed _Haruka makes a small triumph face then looks over at Michiru . She notices that Michiru seems to be in another world. Haruka walks over to Michiru taking one of Michiru's hands into hers and lays another hand on Michiru's cheek. Michiru looks up into Haruka's eyes as she feels someone take her hand._ She is so close, if I just moved those last few...._

"Michiru are you ok?' Haruka gently strokes Michiru's cheek Michiru tries to back away but Haruka holds her in place.

"Haruka please let me go.." Michiru looks away from Haruka to the floor,_ got to get away from her I am too close..._Haruka frowns pulling Michiru back so that Michiru is pressed against her body.

"Michiru talk to me? We are going to be spend 24 hrs together if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable I need to know." Michiru swallows _will she start thinking that she has to sleep with me to keep her job?Even if I tell her I think I am falling for her....We just met, but there is something about her... _Haruka puts a hand under Michiru's chin looking into her eyes. "Michiru please talk to me." Michiru closes her eyes for a minute bitting her bottom lip.

` "Haruka, I......I..I can't stop think of you." Michiru pulls from the surprised Haruka. Who shakes her head,trying to clear her mind. _Does the mean she is in love with me? We just met.... _Haruka looks around, not feeling Michiru in her arms. _But I have to admit, there is something about that sea nymph that makes me want to hold her and never let go _.Michiru has hidden herself in the farthest corner of the room on a plush green love seat. Her head in her buried in her hands crying softly. Haruka walks over to the chair, she puts a hand one of the arms of the love seat Haruka swallows looking down at the distraught woman, as she puts a hand on Michiru's knee.

"Michiru Kaiou it would be a great honor to be loved by such a beautiful goddess such as you." Haruka softly lays a hand on Michiru's cheek, lifting Michiru's head to look into her eyes. Haruka gives her a soft smile wiping the tears away with her thumb. Michiru lets the words float through her ears. _She is not mad? She would be honored? _Michiru finally looks at Haruka, with a huge grin she wraps her arms around Haruka's neck. Michiru pulls Haruka down and kisses her passionately. Haruka stumbles in surprise , her knees hitting the front of the love seat Haruka falls the small woman on top of her in the chair. After some time they break for air, Haruka panting. Michiru lets her hands roam under Haruka's vest and undershirt . Michiru licks her bottom lip and grins, Haruka gives her a odd look, just before Michiru softly pushes her back onto the love seat. Once the blond falls on the love seat,Michiru straddles her before she can sit up. Michiru leans forward kissing Haruka who readily returns the kiss . Haruka's tongue slides across Michiru's tongue, the two battling. Haruka puts one hand in Michiru's hair the other slides along Michiru's back, pressing Michiru against her strong frame. Michiru's breath labored, pulls at the straps to remove Haruka's bulletproof vest. Haruka hands leave Michiru's back and hair to slide both her hands up Michiru's upper thighs, her fingertips brushing Michiru's damp panties. Haruka looks into Michiru's lust filled eyes as she moans deeply. Michiru throws Haruka's vest to the floor. She then looks down at Haruka, a seductive smile on her lips as she claws at Haruka's undershirt. Just as the fabric is about to go over Haruka's head there is a loud knock on the door.

"Ms Kaiou you are on in 60 seconds." Michiru curses under her breath _You have to be kidding me...._Michiru leans down, sliding her hand up Haruka's chest , stopping in between Haruka's breast as she slowly kisses Haruka, tugging on her breathless bottom lip.

" I promise, we WILL finish this..." Michiru begrudgingly gets off Haruka, with a quick kiss before heading to her vanity._ Whoa, that woman is.....whoa ,Thank you kami ! _Haruka slowly rolls off the love seat, grabbing her vest and crew shirt. Quickly putting them on. Jogging over to the awaiting Michiru's side. Michiru smiles softly and kisses Haruka's cheek.

"Do you treat all you other bodyguards like this?"She ask as she opens the door, Michiru looks over her shoulder giving Haruka a smile and suggestive wink as she moves through the door frame.

"Not even close.." Haruka obediently follows her after she passes though, grinning like the cat that got the canary. Haruka offers Michiru her arm, she happily takes Haruka's arm. Michiru leans into Haruka,as she is escorted to the stage.

"I will be right back here" Michiru kisses Haruka , as Haruka hands her her violin. With a small smile she heads to the stage with her violin _I am really going to enjoy this job. _

Michiru seems to glade on the stage, she puts the violin to her chin and closes her eyes._ I hope I did not come on too strong for Haruka. _A soft sensual sound comes from the violin as the concert begins.

1 Bodeo- Is a revolver taken as a Italian service side arm, production and use was in 1910

2Ruger Double action Red-hawk is a 44 magnum know to be the most rugged, reliable and accurate


	2. Borther In Arms

Erin leans causally on the left side of the stage behind the curtain,stage control board to her left.

"Hey Haruka you over there? If you are can you stop drooling long enough to answer me"

"You jackass yeah I am here."

"Now play nice why do you think I left the room"

"You did that on purpose? I don't if I should hurt you or hug you."

"Yeah ,yeah keep you eyes open, I am quiet sure you will be covering every inch of Michriu." Erin grins as she hear inaudible grumbling, from Haruka. Erin glances about the crowd, looking for any kind of glimmer, light source to signal a sniper or gun. "Hmm never did ask Setsuna who exactly who we are guarding them against." Setsuna walks up behind Erin wrapping her arms around Erin's waist. "Getting comfortable with me are we?" Setsuna smiles, sliding to the left so she can lay her head on Erin's shoulder.

"Oh I see you flirt and tease with me, in the dressing room to get the job, then cold shoulder me." Setsuna jokes looking at Erin. Who is still watching the crowd quietly give Setsuna a nice profile view.

"Not at all love, but you are paying me to watch out for you and Michiru." Erin smirks turning to look down at Setsuna. " Though I do not know what from." Setsuna sighs heavily and rubs her temples.

"Yeah, there is this fan of hers' endless supply of money, short, stout blond. He thinks he is the only one good enough to listen to Michiru's music. For the last 3 yrs he sends e-mail,letters, candy, flowers, hell even animals. The last thing he sent was a huge ring, with a gem that matched Michiru's hair. The moron said it was for his queen, that this is the last warning before he uses force." Erin raises an eyebrow, Setsuna's sliding under Erin's clothes hand exploring her stomach.

"You are kidding right?" Setsuna frowns and nods slightly as she leans against Erin.

"No , I lost count of how many bodyguards we lost." Erin shivers as Setsuna kisses along her collar bone.

"They killed that many?" Setsuna smiles against Erin's neck.

"I wish, No they all either tried to hook up with Michiru or took bribes from the fan off hers' one time we had to get a swat team to get her back" Setsuna moves her feeling along Erin's ribs "I really don't want to do business right now..." Setsuna nips Erin's collarbone, Erin smiles and looks down at Setsuna.

"Now, Now I don't want to get docked pay for doing personal things on the clock" Erin whispers to her, Setsuna blushes leaning against Erin tilting her head up.

"Really now, what if I told you to kiss me?" Erin grins running her tongue across her lips, her tongue stud brushing Setsuna's lips making her shiver.

"I would ask if it was an order? " Setsuna stares into Erin's eyes feeling lost.

"Hai "

Erin closes the distance between the kissing Setsuna passionately, she turns Setsuna around pinning her to the wall. Erin nips at Setsuna's bottom lip, letting both her hand slowly slide up under her shirt. Setsuna breaks the kiss and tilts her head back.

"I thought you would be aggressive...." Erin grins against Setsuna's neck, sliding a hand along Setsuna's inner thigh. Setsuna's tongue running along Erin's lips Erin parts her lips Setsuna's tongue invading her mouth. Erin and her tongue battling each other. Then there is a loud beep heard from Erin's hip, Erin drops her hands to look at the device. Setsuna groans leaning back against the wall. _damn it......_After hitting a few buttons a hologram of all the security cameras show in front of Erin. Erin looks at the videos for a moment, she then touches her ear bud.

"Haruka you over there?"

"Yeah. what is wrong you have that tone.."

"Sectors 8 and 9 were broken within 2 seconds of each other.."

"within 2 seconds? that only happens when there are assault teams"

"Aye looks like they came in from the kitchen of the hotel looks like they are going to seal us all in, get everyone gas masks. Seyia looks at Haruka with a a disgusted look as Haruka offers him a gas mask.

"Come on you are kidding right?"

"Look we got an assault team coming in. Do you want to get tear gases or hit with nerve gas?" The three lights shake their heads.

"Then take the damn masks." The lights quickly grab the mask and put the on, Seyia mumbling under his breath.

Just as they finish both sets of double doors at the hall entrance slam open. A group of soldiers fill down the isle. Haruka instinctively runs to Michiru, as she pulls on her mask, then Michiru looks at her with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"It is a gas mask just in case it is ok..." Michiru nods slowly letting Haruka's arms surround the as the men finish filing in.

Erin quietly observing the soldiers from behind the curtain._ Why do those uniforms look so familiar, _ Erin quickly locates the captain, who is standing by the stage. _Damn even he looks familiar_

"Haruka you ok over there? Everyone has mask, and you all lit up?"

"Yeah I am lit up, you want me to give any to the Lights or Michiru"

"How many you got ?"

"Two and an ankle knife." Erin sighs leaning back against the wall thinking.

"If one of the guys want it let them have it, just not the stupid one."

"No problem" Haruka protectively holding Michiru "Taki Yaten can either of you handle a hand gun?" Taki and Yaten look at each other.

"I went to a firing range once...." Haruka looks over at Yaten before offering him the pistol grip first.

"Michiru Michiru, why did you just not accept my offer it wouldn't have come to this. " Erin hands Setsuna gas mask, looking over her shoulder at her.

"Setsuna love, Let go over by Haruka"

"Erin what are we going to do?" Erin looks back at Setsuna and smiles.

"Just trust me love, it is my job after all" Erin says with a wink, Setsuna smiles, Erin walks over to Michiru, Haruka and the Three lights in the middle of the stage, Setsuna following not far behind.

" Oh, I see you are the new toy huh?" Erin raises an eyebrow, looking over at Setsuna, then back to the man.

"Hey what is dough boy's name?"

"Michiru what is that guys name?" Michiru shutters as she answers.

"Anthony"

"You get that?:

"Got it Haruka, I am right here baka, If it looks like it is going to go south get them out of here"

"Got it..."

"Hey stupid I am talking to you." Erin smiles;

"You want me run a background scan on him?"

"Please and thank you..." Haruka takes the device on her hip, quickly getting to work. Pulling up the man's birth records, license everything she can find.

"Ever heard the saying rather be thought a fool then open your mouth and leave any doubt." Anthony eyes narrow his face getting red. The captain at the front of the stage looks behind him at Erin

_This guy is ballsy and sound familiar_

" Look boy toy, just give me my Michiru, or I will give you more then your daily does of iron."

"Umm, you do realize bullets are made from copper and steel right?"

"Got him Erin, Anthony groß, 36 years old, lives in large estate on outskirts of Toyko. Ah... has never worked a day in his time he leaves his house are concert dates,Michiru played."

"Any kind of training?: Haruka luaghs, the group giving her a funny look.

"No of course not just a fat old Michriu otaku" Erin grins.

"Hey these guys are swedish, you don't think..."

"Don't know lets find out..." Haruka shift over to the side and yells. _"_Hey Arthur you old coot you still alive, or did someone put you in the ground?"

"THATS IT KILL HIM" All the men raise their weapons to fire. _Swedish that is were I know them from, real sutle Haruka..._

.All the solders take the safety off their rifles. The captain looks up at Erin again.

"Men hold your fire..." All the solders drop their weapons, as the captain climbs up the stage and walks over to Erin.

"Lycan? is that you?Thought someone would have put your ass through the grinder" Erin laughs as the captain extended his hand Erin grabs it pulling him too her and giving Erin a hug.

"Arthur,I am surprised you are not on a walker yet" Arthur chuckles stepping back from the hug, and gives Erin a punch in the arm.

"Hey man I will fight as long as I can get from place A to place B even if I got to crawl there." Erin smiles taking her shades off, as Arthur takes his helmet. Arthur is a simple man with some white appearing on his blond hair, a few scars on his face. "Lycan what are you doing here?" Erin smiles hanging her shades on the collar of her shirt. Haruka laughs heading out to the center of the stage to greet the older mercaniry.

"Ah come on Arthur, I been hired by those ladies." Haruka points to Setsuna and Michiru. "to be protect them from him." Erin then points at Anthony,

"Thats how managed to drag this old mutt out of her house..." Haruka snickers, Arthur chuckles.

"Arthur, Met vrouwen die warm is en die 24 uur per dag live in bodyguard, denk je dat ik dit doorgeven up?(_**with women that hot and being a 24 hr live in bodyguard you think I would pass that up?**_)"Arthur looks over at Michiru and the other then back at Erin_. _"Alright I see what you mean" Arthur leans close to Haruka and Erin whispering "Blomquist heb geen liefde kinderen ok? Uitleggen wat vader doet voor een leven is een pijn in de kont"_**(Just do not have any love children ok? having to explain what daddy does for a living is a pain in the ass.)**_

"Excuse me? if you two are done with your little family Reunion, you have work to do." Erin and Arthur look over at the round man, then back at each other.

"You did not tell me Lycan and Sky King was the one guarding her....."

"What is the difference a body guard is a body guard, besides 2 vs 50 I think we are ok" The man's voice starting to get annoyed.

" No, no way we are not going against Lycan and Sky king you can keep the money" The captain raises his hand for his men to leave.

"Who is Lycan?" Seyia asks looking confused.

"It is my nick name." Erin answer not bothering to look over her shoulder. "and you need to learn to whisper.

"Erin? why I mean I know people have a nickname, but how do wolves have anything to do with Erin?" Setsuna wonders as she looks around at the group. " I am going to ask them..." their conversation quickly ends when the large man screams.

"STOP!! I will give you each a million more, besides Lady Kaiou does not like violence, so I am sure the lick, can, dog boy. whatever can not kill us." Erin smirks as he looks over at the captain.

"Erin can we leave..." Seyia asks with an annoyed tone

"Yeah Diva you can go...fix your make up..." Haruka grumbles.

Haruka then takes her turn hugging the old man. Arthur grins and returns the hug, lifting Haruka off the ground.

"Hey Sky king how have managed to not get shot by Lycan, you two are always fighting."

"No we don't fight " Erin chuckles "We have physical conversations.

"So Arthur this is what doing you are out of Sweden? Blob boy over there?"

"How does Erin and Haruka know the mercenaries captain?" Taki whispers among the ground, who all just look back at him with a blank look..

"Stop whispering it is ok go on Taki go home with diva.." Erin grins looking over at Haruka. "Nice nickname by the way."

"Thanks I try."Setsuna walks over to Erin wrapping an arm around her waist, Michiru shrugs and walks over to Haruka.

"That guy.." points his thumb at the round man "Said he would pay us 22 million to help him get some violinist, figured easy money, just a grab and run. But I did not know you guys were the body guards please I did not mean anything by it."

"Why are they treating you two like the god father?" Michriu looks at Haruka.

"We are known all over the world, code of honor type of thing." Haruka shrugs.

"There was no way for your boss to know I was just assigned this morning. But you boss is correct I we under a use of non lethal force request."Haruka grumbling about really wanting to shoot the fat man.

"Lethal to you is instant death," Both Arthur and Erin chuckle, Haruka making a face. Arthur's face dropping"Lycan, Haruka about your mom and dad. That was a low blow I mean I want to find the son of a bitch who sent the order and.." Erin holds her hand up stopping the man.

"Hey I think of it this way, they must really be scared of me if they have to attack some retired ex-military snipers."

"I was away at the acadmey I did not find out for a while."

"Yeah, well guys lets get out of here." All the men nod as they move out of the way of the rows and open the doors.

"WHAT!!!! you are mercenaries!! you have to do what I say."

"No he doesn't" Erin cuts in " You hire the gun of the man to protect or kill someone who has done you true wrong. Because we are mercenaries does not make us heartless." The large man snorts and grabs a child from a seat next to him putting a gun to the child's head.

"Well you have a heart huh? Well give me Michiru or the brat gets it." Erin looks over at Michiru then at the child . Erin looks at Arthur, Arthur just rolls his eyes and waves his hand at a man behind Anthony. The solider raises the butt of his gun and knocks Anthony out.

"Thank the gods....: Erin pinches her nose, and looks over at Arthur, extender her hand. Arthur takes it with a grin shaking her hand then Haruka's

"Well you want to have ..." Erin looks at her watch." Lunch with us?"

"Nah I just want to get home and forget I ever saw that guy." Arthur waves as he walks off.

"Later Arthur.."

"Haruka..." Haruka looks down at Michiru and smiles.

"No worries Lady Michiru she is alright her head is to thick for any bullet get through." Haruka glares at Erin.

"Ah go get the bags..." Erin laughs and goes to get any left behind items.

Haruka and Michiru walk out of the concert hall and head towards the car. A dark shadow walking behind them. Haruka pressing the unlock button on the car and opens the door for Michiru. Michiru turns to smile at Haruka but her face drops. Haruka raise an eyebrow and turns to see what Michiru is looking at. There is Anthony, and with a wicked grin pistol whips Haruka knocking her out. Michiru screams as the rest of the group get out of the concert hall. The lights and Setsuna run towards Michiru's scream, Erin unbuckles the holster on her Red-Hawk, slowly drawing out the weapon.

"See after all the smoke and mirrors she ended up were she belongs..." The disgusting man grins putting the gun to Michiru's head. Haruka groans as she slowly wakes up.

"Let her go Anthony"

"Aw, does little baby bodyguard like is owner.."

"Owner? Look dude you are the crazy one holding a woman against her will" Haruka carefully moves gun on the man. Erin scratches her nose to signal Haruka that she sees her.

"Boy you think you are a good enough shot that you will not scratch her pretty little face"Anthony puts the gun against Michiru's face. Haruka's eyes narrow and she fires.

Setsuna and the lights freeze all turning white, Erin stopping next to the group. Haruka groans annoyed she shot the man's arm with the gun rather then his head. Michiru running away from the man to Haruka and Setsuna.

"Man this guy is a huge target and I am still off..."Erin rolls her eyes

" Lady Kaiou this could have all been avoided if you would have just accepted my offer."

Erin lets out a deep loud animalistic growl, her lips raised showing her wolf like canines as she steps

in front of Setsuna Red-Hawk aimed at the man's head.

"I am tired boy, so..." Anthony grins. Erin just smirks and fires everyone scream "Shut up..."

"ooooo I am so scared." Michiru covering her head and dropping to the ground. Erin puts the gun back in the holster buckling it in place as the smoke clears.

"Hey squirt body or call?" Haruka thinks for a moment.

"Phone you are stronger.." Erin looks up at Setsuna, and tosses her the keys. The lights frozen in place staring at the man that just seconds ago was alive, now lies lifeless on the ground bullet hole between his eyes. Erin goes over to the man's body patting it down. She takes any unused rounds, guns or medical supplies. Erin stands back up and walk over to the three lights waving her hand in front of them.

"OI bakas" The three lights shake out of the trance "Good you are not dead, get you ass in the car. The all nod their bodies moving on their own cars. Erin grabs the man and pulls him to a dumpster, Erin opens the dumpster, taking the man's cellphone then dumps the man's body, into the dumpster. She pulls the man's cell phone out and hands it Haruka who dials 911.

"911 what is your emergency.."

"Dead body royal concert hall rear dumpster." Haruka tosses the phone in the dumpster and heads back to the car.

"Man that was a fun first day, you think every day will be like this?" Erin snorts and climbs into the car, letting Haruka drive.

"Eh maybe every other day, need a day to clean my guns..." Haruka laugh as she drives away.

Setsuna and Michiru look back at the two mercenaries,

"You know Setsuna,I don't think we could have end up with bodyguards this great, if we interview all of japan. Remind me to give you more then 20% more like 45%" Setsuna just laughs .


	3. Hidden Scars

Erin groans as she enters the hotel carrying a big duffel bag, black base ball cap over her eyes. She calmly walks over to the desk. The woman looks up and all about has a heart attack.

"Yes sir what can I do for you?"

"I need the mail for pent sweet 293" the woman types on the computer for a moment then looks back at Erin.

"I am sorry sir that sweets' mail is restricted." Erin grumbles pulls her Red-Hawk out , setting on the counter as she digs in her back pocket. The woman's eyes grow huge and she swallows hard. " Sir...Sir there is not reason to get violent." Erin pulls out her ID, she was given when she first arrived. Hands it to the woman, while returning the Red-Hawk to its hoister. The woman looks at the ID for a moment then smiles broadly. "Ah Officer Raghnall, the new head of Michiru's security team." She hands the ID back to Erin who slides it back into her coat pocket. The woman gladly hands over a large stack letters and a small package.

"Thank you my dear, may I ask you one more thing of you sweetheart."

"Yes of course anything for Michiru-sama." Erin smiles.

"I noticed your security is wireless, I take it they footage is sent through routers to the main control room. I was wondering if I could get the pass code to access the feeds?" The woman giggles _Gods as soon as I show ID they get all giddy, like I have tickets..._

"Ok course you can sweet buns." The woman winks as she hands the card to Erin. Erin briefly glances at the code, smiling softly. _Ah of course her phone number....._ _why does every women I meet feel the need to flirt with me _.Erin makes a small bow towards the woman. Erin grips both the her duffel bag and the letters in her right hand throwing the duffel bag over her shoulder. Then easily scoops up the small package and enters the elevator. _I must have flirt with me or I am easy sign on me or something..._Erin shakes the package slightly and arches an eyebrow.

"Hmm it is oddly light, eh probably underwear or something." The elevator dings asking Erin to enter the pass code. Erin rolls her eyes entering the code the elevator raising a few more floors before opening again. _.._

Everyone turns towards the elevator as it opens revealing Erin. With small grunt Erin dumps the mail in a chair her duffel bag by the couch. The package on the kitchen table.

"Hey, look Jason is back.." Seyia snickers, stops when both Michiru and Setsuna glare at him. Erin rolls her eyes, removes her bullet proof vest and shirt, tossing it on top of her duffel bag. Setsuna and Michiru raises an eyebrow in her undershirt.

"I need a shower," Haruka eyes Erin for a moment

"4th door end of the hall." Erin nods to Haruka and walks off.

"Well effected" Setsuna looks over at Taki.

"Yes I am sure she will react some how."

"I don't know about you , but I don't think she cares."

"What are you getting at?" Seyia give her a childish grin,

"That she is heartless.."

" Haruka."

"Yeah I have known her since I was 10, once you get to know her. She is very sweet."

"Well I want to know why that Arthur guy called you Sky king and Erin Lycan." Haruka snorts at the man.

" I'll can tell you that stupid."

"Well spill it."

"You are a real ass Seiya. Look they call me Sky king for two reasons first I am the sniper out of us. So I am always way up in the air in some tower. The other is that when I tend to assassinate someone I jump from a roof top."

"How thick is your medical file?"Haruka gives Taki an odd look.

"Medical records? I never said I went to a doctor, Erin took care of everything,"

Erin sneezes, with a grunt scratches her nose, as she starts the shower. 

"Well why do they call Erin Lycan?" Setsuna asks leaning forward in her chair.

"Well that one I am not entirely sure of "

Haruka scratches the back of her head. "Ah part of it has to do with her training history, her teeth is another reason. If you can manage to pin her down to look at them that is. Ah, till she paired up with me she worked alone. There were rumors she travels with a pack of wolves." Haruka shrugs "Bunch of stuff"

"Training History? what do you mean?" Haruka rolls her eyes and grunts.

"At age 5 her parents sent her to military academies don't know were or how long or what they did. I never asked, but what is with the 3th degree?"

Erin sneezes again, she shakes her head, as she strips off her shirt. _Damn what the hell? Seyia looks over at Setsuna like a hyper active puppy._ Setsuna groans at the annoying man.

"Seyia what is with you and wanting to know everything?"

Erin sneezes a third time,she scratches her nose,. _why the bloody hell am I sneezing_

Michiru looking over at Haruka.

"Ruka? did you go to any military academies?"

"Ah....Just basic , then it is what Erin teaches me. Look if you want I will pull up me and Erin's profiles and records.." Setsuna arches an eyebrow, Haruka sighs, bring up a page, enters a bunch of codes, "Alright here is Erin.."

Multi Citizenship Military Units

Name: Erin Raghnall

Age: 28

Height: 6'1

Weight: 172

Record 1024-Rhodes.E

"Then me...."

Name: Haruka Tenou

Age: 23

Height: 5'10

Weight: 154

Record 1356-Tenou.H

Erin sneezes fourth time, Erin grumbles under her breath"Man... I keep sneezing all the time, how the hell could I have gotten a cold?" Erin snorts as she climbs into the shower. "Must be something from the concert hall."

"Mutil. Citizenship what kind site is this?"

" I don't know, I want to see where miss anal retentive got the stick shoved up her butt." Haruka smacks Seyia in the back of the head.

"Shut up, geez I will show you what countries we are citizens in."

Citizenship : Russia, Ireland, England, Japan, Italy, Australia

History:

Record 1024-Rhodes.E

Citizenship : Russia,England, Japan, Italy,

History:

Record 1356-Tenou.H

"Finally useful information"

"How come she is in Ireland and Australia and you are not?"

"She was born in Ireland and , I think was at academy in Australia.

Erin sneezes harder leaning forward as she does, Erin groans letting the hot water run over the back of her head. "My nose is not running, I don't feel stuff. What the hell would stay on me this long?"

"You happy now diva?"

"No not even close that just tells me where you guys trained and lived I want to see **WHAT **you were trained in." Haruka groans and looks over at Michiru.

"Do I really have to?"

"I am kinda curious myself...." Haruka grunts.

Age 5 enrolled in Imperial Japanese Academy

Knowledge obtained

Horsemanship

Marshal Arts

Infantry regiment

Platoon leadership skills

Completed at age 8

Rank 2nd Lieutenant

Record 1024-Rhodes.E

"There is Erin, again I did not enroll till I was 10 so Erin went to two other units then me."

Erin sneezes, this time hitting her head on the shower head."Ah il dio accidenti, perché faccia cose di tesi deve dovere mettere" **(****Ah god damn it why do these things have to be so short?")**

She rubs the top of her head, returning to washing her hair.

"Why was that?"

"It is because it was closed by time I was of age"

"Aw does little Haruka want be like her big sister Erin.." Haruka throws a pillow at Seyia knocking him backwards of the couch onto the floor.

Age 5 enrolled in Imperial Japanese Academy

Knowledge obtained

Horsemanship

Marshal Arts

Infantry regiment

Platoon leadership skills

Completed at age 10

Rank 2nd Lieutenant

Record 1356-Tenou.H

"That is where were first bumped into each other, Erin flew through it finish 3 year early."

Age 8 Australia Defense force Academy

Knowledge : Singles training

Navy

Air Force

Army

Completed at age 10

Rank: Commander

Record 1024-Rhodes.E

" Chose not to do this one, I love being in the air and going fast. But with all the equipment visors and such, felt more like an insanity ward then anything. So I stayed another 2 years at the current academy"

Erin sneezes dropping the soap, with a groan she wiggles her nose. "Ah man now the soap is against me..."

"Did you ever go try to get the training?"Michiru

"No, figured Erin would teach me."

"I started in England and finished at 20 in Scotland."

"What does a average Academy run 2-3 years?"

"2-4 you can add another year or so if you go into advance classes."

Age 10 Soviet Military Academy

Voroshilo – General Army

Mailonvsky- Armored Forces

Dzerzhinsky- Rocket Force

Budyonny- Communications

Gafarin- Air force

Govorov- Air defense radio engineering

Grechko- Naval

Kalinin- Artillery

Kirov- Medical

Kuybyshev- Medical/Engineer troops

Lenin- Political

Makarov- Rear service and Transportation

Yasilevsky- Air Army Defense

Zhukov- Command Air Defense

Zhukovsky- Air force engineering

Aviation combat center- Lipetsk

Front line

Savasleik

Air Defense

Pskov

Naval

Dyagilevo

Long Range

Knowledge: Full Naval, Air, Army, Artillery,Defense

Completed: Age 18

Rank: Naval-Admiral

Army- General

Air- General

Primary training completed

Record 1024-Rhodes.E

"Again Erin entered earlier then me so she finished 2 years a head of me."

Age 10 Soviet Military Academy

Voroshilo – General Army

Mailonvsky- Armored Forces

Dzerzhinsky- Rocket Force

Budyonny- Communications

Gafarin- Air force

Govorov- Air defense radio engineering

Grechko- Naval

Kalinin- Artillery

Kirov- Medical

Kuybyshev- Medical/Engineer troops

Lenin- Political

Makarov- Rear service and Transportation

Yasilevsky- Air Army Defense

Zhukov- Command Air Defense

Zhukovsky- Air force engineering

Aviation combat center- Lipetsk

Front line

Savasleik

Air Defense

Pskov

Naval

Dyagilevo

Long Range

Knowledge: Full Naval, Air, Army, Artillery,Defense

Completed: Age 18

Rank: Naval-Admiral

Army- General

Air- General

Note: Cadet will not fly, mental reason acceptable

Primarily Training Complete

Record 1356-Tenou.H

"Aw man they make me sound like a nut job.." Seyia laughs hysterically falling off the couch again. "jackass..." Haruka grumbles under her breath.

Erin sneezes again, about dropping the soap a second time, but juggle it around for a moment, She does not drop it_**s **_""Thank god I am almost done"

__"Primary Training? Haruka what do they mean by that." Haruka grumbles.

"It is the basics a candidate has to have to go into the unit they want. Erin was trying for K-9 and me special opts. That is how we met in Scotland. They assigned me to Erin cause she would not work with anything but her pack. I was kinda a loner too so it worked out well."

"Wait though you have know Erin since you were 5?"

"Huh....we were on the same base, there was a big crowd around something. It was Erin everyone was in love with her, like the star football player in high school kinda thing. I was out running 10 miles fully load. One of the older kids thought it would be fun to shoot the passing by newbies. Yeah they bullets may be fake by they still hurt like hell."

Erin turns out off the shower, sneezing yet again. She grabs the towel rack with her left arm.

" A damn on please don't let me fall on my ass because of a sneeze."

"So they hit me with the fucking got me in the leg the little fuckers. Knocked me down hit the ground hard, hit my head. Well I was luck or something, Erin just drop out of a tree right next to me. Erin looked down at me then up at the other unit, who were too busy laugh to see her.Erin grumbles as she sneezes again as she dries off.

"Aw poor little Haruka fall down and got a boo boo." Haruka snorts draws a pistol and fires a dart into Seyia's neck. Seyia twitching before falling to the floor off the couch.

"What were we talking about again..." Haruka puts the pistol down.

"You meeting Erin..."

"Oh Yeah, she came out the tree....ohh yeah then knelt down to make sure I was ok. I was scared, I have heard all sort of rumors about her. She is a werewolf, she eats cadets, she will steal your soul. So I calmed up. She checked my wound for a second then stood up. Erin turned facing the laughing kids and drew a pistol. I was thinking that the rumor are right and she was going to kill the boys. I curled up when I heard 2 shots. I hear Erin walks away so I tried to get up. But my broke leg, in the damn fall, would not let me up. Erin came walking back I was thinking I was next you know."

Erin curses as she sneezes and drops her pocket watch on the floor.

"Damn....this is insane I rather be poisoned"

_** "**_I hear Erin drop the kids and start going through a bag, I took a look at the guys who shot me. I was surprised, they were not dead I could see them breathing. Erin had used a knock mixture she had created in her spare time. She can explain what it does. I uncurled myself to look where Erin was, I did not see her anywhere. Then my forehead was burning I looked up and it was Erin cleaning the cut. Neither of us said anything, she finished the cut on my head and started on my leg."

Erin sneezes and hits her head on the faucet.

_ "_Ah man now the faucet, I better get out of here before the mirror gets me."

__"I finally opened my mouth, asked her if she was Erin. She smiles and chuckled a little. She said she was, and that I must be one tough kid because I was the only one that ever said anything to her. I kept going asking questions her answering it was weird it was like talking to a big sister or brother. She put me up on her should and grab the boys who shot me. She turned them in then took me to the infirmary to get so pain med. From then on we hung out and ended up being Mercenary partners."

Erin grunts mumbling under her breath about possessed bathroom her shirt in her hand as she walks around the corner.

"And speak of the devil.." Erin raises an eyebrow then shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"You guys were talking like old hens? Ah man great I need to get ear plugs" Erin chuckles sitting down next to Setsuna who elbows her in the ribs.

"I am not an old hen you flea bag, they were wondering about your backgrounds." Erin looks around the room then back at Haruka.

"It is not very interesting, but whatever floats your boat."

"Haruka you said you were a different unit then Erin right?"

"Yes and you are confused how?"

" Erin lived in Italy she had to have leave the base in Scotland."

"Well that is something Erin will have to answer." Everyone looks at Erin who is yawning at the time,all of their eyes get huge to her canines on both top and bottom are around an inch tall.

"Huh? I am answering what?"

"What happened after Haruka and the academy."

"Academy...Oh you mean the special k-9 unit right?"

"Yeah I hooked back up with you in Scotland about 2 years ago." Erin scratches her jaw.

"Not really that big of a deal left at 20 to go to the K-9 unit. Not much of a difference really, the better you were the more you train, the more you train the closer to working with a full blooded wolf you are. Oh and can't forget the shots the better you are the more shots you got."

"Shots?'

"Steroids?"

" Adrenaline?"

"No....um actually I think I still have a bottle." Erin reaches behind her chair and digs through the bag. "Ah there it is." Erin sits back down holding up a small 3oz medical bottle, labeled. SupplementalHormone Extract. Cainus Lapius. "Yeah think they said a total of lets see 4 times a week for 8 years is...416 a year...3328 3oz bottles." Everyone all about fall out of their chairs. "What?"

"That is a lot what were they trying to do?"

"Um.....they took the top 10 and put them in their K-9 elite unit." Erin grumbles scratching behind her ear. "and train them to as compatible as possible. So they give us Wolf hormones to increase the chances." Erin arching her hands, at set of claws appearing from under her nails then disappearing as she closes them. Michiru spitting out her tea, Erin looks over at Michiru. "You ok Lady Michiru?" Everyone stares at Erin, then Haruka shakes her head.

"Erin you have claws!!" Erin raises an eyebrow.

"Aye, I have claws, fangs and some other abilities the hormones had some side effects."

"SOME!! some Erin? if you were hairier you would be a werewolf. " Erin groan tilting her head back with her eyes closed.

"Please don't remind me of that ..."

"What do you mean by that?" Erin grumbles.

"Lycan my nickname is another term meaning werewolf."

"You aren't fucking with me? I live with you and it never dawned on me."

"Why does it matter Haruka? I am not going to eat you in the middle of the night that is Michiru's job" Erin points over at Michiru who turns red and tries to hide.

"It is just...." Erin rolls her eyes _No matter how old Haruka gets she is going to be a child,_

"You want to know how long?" Erin gives Haruka an you are getting annoying look, a small groan from behind the couch. "You shot him with a tranquilizer?" Haruka tries to hide her face as she lightly scratches her nose.

"Yea Erin I know.." Erin chuckles.

"I wish I was here" Erin sighs looking back at Haruka as a wobble Seyia stands up. "Will you go to your rooms so I can get some sleep if I tell you.?" Erin pauses looking around the room then grumbles, "go already"

"Night everyone, need to get Seyia to bed..." Taki and Yaten help the stumbling to his room. Erin rolls her eyes and goes over to the couch to make a bed for herself.

"Erin have you ever consider getting some tests done?" Erin pauses on makes herself a bed.

"Test? I am healthy why would I." Michiru walks over to Haruka helping the chuckling blond up.

"5 inchs... that is how long it is."

"Well to see if you have..."Setsuna blushes before she continues " enhanced abilities?" Erin grabs some blankets.

"Never really thought about, I doubt it " Haruka shakes her head at Erin, as she wraps an arm around Michiru's waist. _Erin you dumb ass, you may be the best mercenary in the world but you are horrible with women. You are totally clueless, how do you ever get laid._ Michiru smiles leaning against Haruka whispering in her ear.

"Come now I have something I need to finish....." Haruka smirks, lifting her hand above her head waving to Erin her back to Erin.

"Night Erin, try to stay warm in your bed **all alone**" Haruka laughs as her and Michiru disappear into Michiru's room. Erin walks over to Setsuna giving her a small smile, before giving her a slow kiss. Setsuna smiles leaning into Erin, _She finally got it !!_ Erin continues to deepen the kiss, _Erin you idiot stop, she is a lady you don't want to move to fast , Let her decide the pace. _Setsuna moans against Erin's lips, Erin swallows hard and pulls away from Setsuna, leaving the woman extremely confused.

"Setsuna love...." Erin sighs and frowns. "I can't, gods know I want to, but I can't I don't want to give the impression that I am just taking "royalties" with my job. And I really don't want to screw up any chance I have a long term relationship with you. I have way to much respect for you. You are not mad at me are you?" Setsuna laughs "I didn't mean .. I..." Setsuna puts a finger on Erin's lips.

"No, I just never have anyone confident enough or romantic enough to say that to me" Setsuna grabs the top of Erin's undershirt and pulls her towards her room. "Besides I am telling you **I WANT** to. I am going to have to teach you, that if you are all work and no play..." Erin follows the smaller woman to through the door."boring boy.." Setsuna lets Erin go long enough to close and lock the door.


	4. Special Task

Haruka kicks the door closed still holding Michiru

"Michiru have I told you today, the you are the most breath taking woman I have ever seen?" Michiru smiles up at Haruka.

"Breath taking you say? Well let me live up to your praise" Michiru wraps her arms around Haruka's neck and kisses Haruka, her tongue sliding into a surprised Haruka's mouth. Haruka gasps in surprise momentarily, she starts walking backwards towards the bed. Haruka's tongue giving a valiant effort in battling Michiru's tongue, the back of Haruka's knees hit the bed. Michiru breaks the kiss with a grin taking a finger and tracing a light pattern on Haruka's collar bone.

"So you still think I am breath taking?" Michiru teases the heavy breathing Haruka's response is swift, she turn around and lays Michiru onto the bed. Her hands on either side looking down at the woman.

"More then ever my beautiful angel." Haruka leans down pressings her lips to Michiru's. Michiru moans softly into the kiss as she feels Haruka's body against hers. Haruka unbuttons Michiru's blouse tossing it aside. Haruka slowly slides her fingertips across Michiru's bare stomach, amazed by the heat the skin is releasing. Michiru arches her back slightly, into Haruka's touch desiring the feel of Haruka rough skin against her smooth flesh. Haruka mouth falls from Michiru's lips to her neck Haruka taking time to taste every inch of her sweet flesh. Her hand sliding up to Michiru's right breast fingertips dance over Michiru's nipple. Michiru buries one of her hands into Haruka's hair begging for her to move to were she desires attention. Haruka kisses along her collar bone, before dipping her tongue under Michiru's bra, her tongue brushing Michiru's aroused nipple.

"Ha..ar........ stop ...s.....uri..ng...me." Michiru manages in between enlightened gasps. Haruka smiles against Michiru's chest, her hand leaves Michiru's right breast. Michiru makes a small whimper of disappointment, which is quickly replaced with a loud moan. Haruka pulls off Michiru's bra, then replaces her probing fingers with her tongue. Drawing small circle around Michiru areola her tongue quickly flicking across the nipple every few seconds. Michiru puts her other hand into Haruka hair, trying to gently push closer to her breast. Haruka quickly obeys the silent plea, she start to gently suck on Michiru's nipple, occasional giving it a small nibble.

"Oh.....Haruka.." is moaned by her beloved, is Haruka's reward, for answer Michiru's plea.

. Haruka's hand glades down Michiru's ribs, stomach to her hips. Haruka slides her thumb above the waist pant of Michiru's jeans, sliding softly till she reaches her button. Haruka pops the pop open just as she decides to leave Michiru's right breast to give her left breast the same required attention. Michiru makes a short gasp from hot the air hitting her wet erect nipple, hips involuntary move towards Haruka's hand. Michiru's hands leave Haruka's hair to explore under Haruka's wife beater gently scratching her abs, cause a deep moan from her blond lover. Haruka unzips Michiru jeans sliding her hand inside, her fingers gently probing Michiru wet panties. Michiru moans as Haruka brushes her extremely sensitive clit. Haruka grins leaving Michiru's breast to trail down her stomach, as she works the jeans from Michiru, sultry hips. Michiru shutters when Haruka slowly dips her tongue into her navel then withdraws it as horribly slow. Showing Michiru ever movement of her tongue,

"Haruka please," The violinist begged the woman, Haruka slides her body down Michiru's slowly kissing Michiru's thigh as she pulls Michiru panties off. Her index and middle finger teasing Michiru's entrance, Michiru bite her bottom lip in anticipation, Haruka gently kisses Michiru's clit, before sliding her fingers into Michiru. Michiru's head falls back and she arches her back with a moan of pure desire and need leaves the woman's lips. Haruka takes advantage of Michiru as she arches her back, moving so she can rest Michiru's legs on her shoulder allowing her better access. Haruka's fingers slowly exploring looking for just the place that would make Michiru explode.

"Haruka...." Michiru all but screamed as Haruka started moving in and out of her at a painfully slow pace, her tongue flicking out to caress Michiru's clit. Haruka increases the pace plunging in and out of her, as Haruka felt Michiru's walls tighten around her fingers. Haruka smiled and started sucking her clit.

"OH GOD HARUKA." Michiru screamed as Haruka took her clit into her mouth. Michiru mind blanks as if it has left her body as her organism hits. Soaking Haruka's hands, Haruka pulls her fingers out and gently laps at the liquid till none remains. Michiru breath began to even out as she came back from her trip. Haruka smiles and lays next to Michiru.

"What are you smiling at? What makes you think I am done with you?" Michiru mummers as her breath and strength returns to her body. Michiru kisses Haruka pressing her against the wall, her tongue tracing Haruka's lip, Haruka parts her lips to allow Michiru access. Michiru pinches Haruka's aroused nipples through her shirt. Michiru is reward with a gasp, Michiru breaks the kiss and sits back on her feet.

"You are still clothed this will not do at all." Michiru grabs Haruka's bra and undershirt pulling them off together. Michiru lets her hands drop to Haruka's belt , as her mouth tasted her skin. Haruka released more sound of her pleasure as Michiru began sucking hard on her neck. Michiru unzips Haruka's pants, quickly sliding one hand into Haruka's damp underwear, her other up the teasing Haruka's left nipple between her fingers. Haruka lets out a moan as Michiru begins to tease her clit, Michiru pulling away from her neck to tease the other nipple with her tongue.

"Michiru...." Haruka moans her lips slightly parted. Michiru looked at the woman for a moment trying to decide if she should torture Haruka as she had done to her. She decides against her she wants to see Haruka climb to much. Michiru pulls her hand from Haruka's pants and breast.

"Michiru.....what are you" Haruka attempts to ask, Michiru pushes Haruka to the mattress, grabbing her pants throwing them on the floor. Michiru looks over Haruka's body, slicked from sweat and burning with desire. Michiru slowly slides her hand up Haruka's thigh to her underwear. Haruka's breath quicken as she draws Michiru runs her tongue along the out side of Haruka's entrance. Michiru starts to tease one of Haruka nipple, making Haruka let out a groan. Michiru plunged her tongue into Haruka , twist and turning as she thrust. Haruka grabbing at the sheet, as Michiru starts to thrust fast, using the thumb of her free hand to flick Haruka's clit.

"Oh god Michiru please don't stop." Michiru continues her assault on Haruka, Haruka's hips bucking begging for more with each thrust of Michiru's tongue. Haruka breathing increase, Michiru could feel her getting close, she pinched Haruka's nipple. With a few final thrust of her tongue Haruka, came hard her back arching as she lets out a loud groan. Michiru slowly licks Haruka clean as Haruka's breath becomes more even. Michiru crawls up Haruka's body and gives her a soft kiss.

"Is this part of the job?" Michiru looks over into Haruka's eyes, tracing small circles on Haruka's stomach.

"It can it you want it to be" Michiru purrs.

"Good because there is no way now I could keep my hands off you" Michiru giggles and snuggles into Haruka's shoulder.

"Night Haruka." Haruka smiles down at the smaller woman kissing her on the top of the head.

"Night Michi."


	5. Job Perk

Setsuna lets go of Erin's undershirt, she softly slides her hand along her right arm, down to the dagger on Erin's forearm. Slowly sliding the item off before letting it fall to the floor. Erin shivers for the gently caress, Setsuna steps closer raising Erin's right hand to her mouth. Setsuna slowly licks and sucks on her fingers. While Setsuna's free hand travels down to one of Erin's gun holster removing the weapon it joining the dagger on the floor. Erin swallows hard and starts walking backwards slowly. Setsuna smiles as she runs her hand up from Erin's right gun holster to Erin right shoulder. Erin knees bump against the bed, Setsuna caressing Erin's right arm as she did her left. Setsuna drops the 2nd dagger on the floor as she steps forward lightly pressing her body to Erin's. Setsuna leans forward slowly kissing Erin, her tongue sliding into Erin's mouth. Erin battles with Setsuna's touch, Setsuna slowly pulls her tongue away from Erin's leading Erin's tongue into her own mouth, moaning as Erin's tongue completely enters her mouth. Setsuna runs an hand down Erin's left are removing her half fingered gloves and 2nd gun dropping them to the floor. Erin groans into Setsuna's mouth her hand unzipping her pants and sliding her hand inside. Setsuna grins, feeling along the left inseam of Erin's pants, as he finger brushes along Erin's butch cock.

"Hmm I was right...." Setsuna racks her nails down Erin's back, removing the pistol in the back of Erin's waist band. Erin's breath catches, Setsuna slowly sliding the hand back up and out of her boxers. Setsuna breaks for air, her mouth running down Erin's neck gaining a deep groan from Erin. Setsuna takes Erin's right arm putting it on her hip, as she slides down Erin's arm removing the other glove. Setsuna grins against Erin's neck as the taller woman pull her against her well build form. Setsuna lightly bites Erin's neck, moaning against the other's skin, as she feels Erin's butch cock on her right inner thigh. Setsuna runs her hands down Erin's back unbuckling the two holster, dropping them with the other assorted gear. Erin slides a hand under Setsuna nightgown, brushing under her breast, Setsuna moans arching her back slightly throwing Erin off balance onto the bed. Erin sits up panting as she looks over at Setsuna.

"Remember you promised to finish what we started..." Erin swallows

"Aye I remember.."

"Erin your partner Haruka says"Setsuna lays a hand on Erin's back slowly racking her nails down as she purrs in Erin's ear. "You never break a promise" Erin grits her teeth letting out a small low rough growl that send shivers down Setsuna's spine. "Aw come on now Erin I why don't you relax for once?" Erin swallows breathing slightly heavy.

"Setsuna love,I ....I mean.." Erin closes her eyes for a moment._ Why are my thoughts all jumbled I can't even get a basic sentence, damn libido... _"Now now love you sure you want to do it now? Trust me I am not what you would expect ." Setsuna smiles, leans into Erin and sets her hand on the inseam of Erin's left thigh.

"Erin you are packing I know, I felt it when earlier at the concert." Erin swallows paling slightly."Erin I don't care I actually think it is _sexy.._" _Ok now it is official I have lost it. someone has given me a major head trauma_ Setsuna uses Erin moment of hesitation to kiss her passionately pushing her back to the mattress. Erin instinctively parts her lips for Setsuna to enter her mouth. Erin's tongue starting to battle with Setsuna's. _Well keeping close to her is a good way to protect her...._Erin pushes the rest of the hesitation out her mind, as her hands slowly roam up Setsuna's thighs and under her nightgown. Setsuna straddles Erin's hips pressing her body against Erin's, get a deep groan from the mercenary. Erin continues slide her hand up Setsuna's body, her hips, back ,shoulders taking the gown with her as she goes. Quickly pulling it over Setsuna's head as they break the kiss just long enough to let the fabric move between them. Setsuna leaves Erin's mouth and starts down her neck. Erin tenses slightly as Setsuna worked down her neck _Ah no you don't you have the advantage earlier._ With a smooth moment Erin rolls so Setsuna is under her. Erin looks over the woman body, she leans down next to Setsuna's ear._ Besides if she sees the scar it may worry her_

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on....." Erin supports her weight on her left arm using her right hand to slide down along Setsuna's inner thigh as she slowly kisses and nibbles her way down Setsuna neck to between her breast. Setsuna moans softly sliding her hands under the back of Erin's shirt, kneed the muscles on her back. Erin smirks as she takes Setsuna's nipple into her mouth. Erin teases Setsuna's nipple with her tongue occasionally rolling her tongue so the cold metal of her tongue stud brushes the nipple.

"Oh......kami...." Erin chuckles at the comment, as she slides her hand between Setsuna's legs, her fingertips softly flicking the sensitive nub. Erin slowly tracing , as if memorizing every inch. Setsuna diggers her nails into Erin's back, this causes a deep groan from the woman. This urges Erin to dive into Setsuna, Setsuna tilts her head back and closes her eyes. Setsuna lets out passion filled moan as Erin begins to move her fingers in and out of her. Setsuna digs deeper into Erin's back her hips thrusting frantically to the rhythm of Erin's thrust. Erin removes her mouth from Setsuna's nipple, with a disappointed groan from Setsuna. Erin shift her weight slight pressing her body completely against Setsuna as she thrust deeper into Setsuna. Erin nips at Setsuna neck as she feels Setsuna body moving at a maddening pace. Setsuna was lost in the sensations of Erin's touch, she could feel her self climbing. Erin feels Setsuna's body tense slightly, Erin moves from Setsuna's neck to her lips kissing her savagely, with a flick of Setsuna's clit with her thumb. Setsuna orgasmed, the liquid soaking Erin's fingers, as she lets out a small scream, which is muffled by Erin's kiss. Erin slides her fingers from Setsuna slowly, licking every drop of moisture from them. Erin looks down at Setsuna, still straddling her hip. Setsuna's eyes are closed, her breath labored. Erin runs her tongue along the outside of her lower teeth, she shifts so she is now between Setsuna's legs. Erin props Setsuna's legs on her shoulders slightly. Setsuna's eye shoot open as she feel Erin's breath on her clit. "Erin...what are you.." Setsuna's labored breath words are cut short and replace with a moan. Erin twist,turn,rolls and thrust her tongue into Setsuna, Setsuna's hand bury themselves deep into Erin's hair scratching at the scalp. Erin continues her assault occasionally removing her tongue to tease her clit and opening before thrusting back in again. Setsuna bite hard on her lower lip as she cums for a second time, her body arching off the bed. Erin slowly sits back up after licking Setsuna clean. Erin smiles and give Setsuna a soft kiss on the cheek before laying down on her back. _Hope she is no going to be turned off by me kinda being aggressive..._

Erin closes her eyes laying with her hands behind her head. Setsuna slowly regaining her breath, her heart beat going back to a steady rhythm. ok just fyi for you guys, I am a stone butch so there maybe some unknown terms in here and if you are uncomfortable with strap on sex, scroll to the bottom of the chapter. Setsuna pushes her self up, she glance over at Erin's relaxed form. Setsuna smiles, and straddles Erin. Setsuna looks down at Erin for a moment, before she unzips and removes Erin's pants. Erin wakes feeling her legs being cold to see a very "persuasive" Setsuna straddling her hip. "Love what are you up to...." Setsuna reaches into Erin's boxers, carefully pulls her butch-cock out through her boxers. Erin swallows..._gods I don't know if I should be turned on or what, well women taking charge do turn me on...._ Setsuna slowly lowers herself onto Erin's butch-cock, till she is sitting on Erin's hips. Erin's breath catches as the weight presses the cold leather of the harness against her clit.

"Now come on Erin you think I would wear out that easily?" Erin shifts slight, causing her hips to move. Setsuna lets out a small moan and lightly scratches down Erin's abs. Erin growls slightly, her hips thrusting upward, causing Setsuna to moan louder. "beside....I need to thank you for saving my life..." Setsuna slowly begins to thrust herself against Erin. Erin groaning deeply feeling every thrust. Setsuna quickens the pace feeling her self getting close she looks down at a panting Erin. She removes Erin's shirt with a small growl, pulling it open buttons flying of her shirt. Erin looks surprised at Setsuna's aggression."Off.." is all Erin need to hear, she quickly takes off the torn shirt and undershirt. Sitting up to nibble on Setsuna's neck. Setsuna pushes Erin back against the bed and begins to tease her nipples. Erin tilts her head back moaning deeply, her hips thrusting with Setsuna. Setsuna quicken the pace of thrust as well as the teasing of Erin's nipples. Erin arches her back thrusting deep into Setsuna as she comes with a deep groan. Erin's deep thrust sends Setsuna over the edge, screaming Erin's name. Setsuna lays against Erin, catching her breath. Setsuna sits up still straddling Erin's hips for a few moments, before slowly pulling herself off Erin's butch-cock and laying next to Erin. Erin looks over at Setsuna with a small smile. Erin lays there for a few moments staring at the ceiling. Erin then adjust herself returning her butch-cock to her boxer, before wrapping her arms around Setsuna. Setsuna adjusts her self so she can listen to Erin's heart beat.

"Setsuna love, why did you look up my history?" Setsuna closes her eyes and sighs heavily.

"Because ,you are family now and we want to help you if we can. " Erin lays silently for a moment.

"Alright, I suppose I can understand that. But please just ask me next time."

"Erin was wondering about some of your scars...." Erin smiles and kisses Setsuna on the forehead. Setsuna running a finger tip along the large scar from Erin's shoulder to navel.

"Are you going to fire me? you know for inappropriate behavior" Setsuna chuckles and playfully slaps Erin's arm.

"Now I started it baka" Setsuna smiles letting her hand idly around the scar, She takes Erin's right arm slowly sliding her hand up to Erin's shoulder, feeling assorted scars,cuts and bumps. "Erin..."'

"Hmm?"

"Could I see them..." Erin arches an eyebrow and looks over at Setsuna.

"See them....." Erin is confused for a moment before it hits her. "Oh....um if you want. But I am not exactly comfortable with my body." Setsuna frowns and gives Erin a small kiss.

"You will always be my sexy to me. After all I get to make all the other celebrities jealous because I have you on my arm." Erin sighs then chuckles, leaning back to turn the table lamp on.

"And I was worried you were going to bother be a bunch of old opera singers." Erin grins Setsuna lightly pushing her. Setsuna lets all four of her fingertips on Erin's stomach near the bottom of the scar. "Ah that one...." Erin smiles "It was some rouge ex military guy that though he had the right to rape and kill the women of Scotland. I made the mistake of turning my back on him. I thought he was dead I had shot him after all. Well I will be damned it that bastard used his last bit of energy to try to gut me like a fish." Setsuna frowns looking up into Erin's eye. "It is ok love Haruka found me in no time, she was downstairs helping everyone get out." Setsuna puts her head on Erin's shoulder, the spend the next couple hours talking about the scars Erin as collected over the years.


	6. Quiet Breakfast?

Erin groans and looks over at Setsuna's clock.

"8 am...hmph so much for sleep." Erin slides out from under Setsuna, grabs her towel and clothes moving quietly she sneaks out of the room. Erin closes the door behind her and starts heading to the bathroom. " Well if I going to have a night with no sleep may as well be something.." Erin smirks,as she enters the bathroom. "fun..." Erin tosses her towel and clothes on the sink, turning the water on.

Michiru yawns and stretches, she looks around the room and does not see Haruka.

"Where is...." Michiru grins as she hears the shower running" Thats where you went.." she grabs a robe wrapping it around herself and quickly heads to the bathroom. Shortly after Michiru sneaks out Haruka returns with two cups of tea.

"Michiru..." Haruka shrugs then sits down on the bed and sips at her tea."Huh guess she is taking a shower. May as well wait, that Seyia guy annoys the hell out of me."

Michiru slips into the steam filled bathroom, noting the towel, urban camouflage pants, boxers and undershirt on the sink. Michiru quietly closes the door locking it before she slip her robe off. Michiru looks over at the shower, a tall tone form can be seen behind the curtain. Michiru smirks before she moves the curtain slightly and slides in behind the tall figure.

Erin arches an eyebrow as she feels a small rush of cold air, _ probably nothing...._she just ignores it and starts washing her hair. She freezes hands buried in her hair, as she feels a small nude form press against her back. Michiru nibs at Erin's shoulder, hands slides along Erin's midsection.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted a shower...." Erin swallows hard, _Get a hold of yourself man,yeah she is hot, naked and feeling all over you...but she is Haruka's __girlfriend_. Michiru's hands pause as her fingertips brush the scar on Erin's midsection. Michiru dons a confused look but still continues to place light kisses on Erin's back. "Huh, wonder why I didn't notice this before...." Michiru grins, taking Erin's left arm gently turn her to face her. "Well you were very distracting." Erin opens her mouth to say something only for it to be covered by Michiru's. _I don't remember Haruka being this tall...._Michiru's tongue invades Erin's mouth wrapping itself around. _Or having this strong of a tongue or a tongue stu........OH MY GOD IT IS ERIN _Michiru quickly pulls away her back hitting the shower wall.

"I can see why Haruka loves you so my dear..." Erin chuckles finishing washing the soap from her hair. " you are really good at that." Erin grins at Michiru in a total state of shock.. _Oh god I just frenched Setsuna's girlfriend.....well I can see why she loves her tongue so much a tongue that strong moving alone....whoa whoa stop_. Erin turns the water off and steps out the shower. Michiru's head snaps up hearing Erin's wet feet hitting the floor, to look at a nude Erin. Michiru can do nothing but stare, Erin was around 6'2, very toned, you can see her muscles move under her skin with every action. Michiru roam along Erin's form, stopping on her back and upper arms as she notices there are some tattoos. _She is like an older version of Haruka.....that came from prison..._

"Erin what do your tattoos mean?"Michiru can't stop her self as she walks over letting her finger feel the oddly textured skin of a werewolf possessively holding his nymph lover. Erin wraps a towel around her waist, it barely long enough to cover Erin. It is tightly tied at Erin's waist and ends half way down her thigh. Erin looks over at her right to shoulder at the small sea goddess._ Her and Haruka are a lot alike, strong, Erin is quieter, I wonder if that means she is more aggressive in...AHH stop that Michiru _

"Hmm...? Oh this? Well I believe you need two things to make love work, the werewolf and nymph shows that you need to protect each other."

"All that just in one tattoo? It does not look like it has anything to go about love," Erin turns back to the sink looking down at the white tile. Erin keeps her sight down as she offers Michiru a towel extending her left arm behind.

"It means thats to me that is all that is important."Michiru quickly takes the towel to cover herself, noticing Erin is still looking at the tile, Michiru clears her throat, Erin's head pops up looking at Michiru using the reflection of the mirror.

"You know you should " She points to the door "lock it next time" Michiru shifting around not sure what to say in this situation. "Umm..." she runs her fingers along Erin's shoulders to the tattoo on her right arm. _ What is it with theses women having to touch my tattoos. _She steps back arches an eyebrow noting the Erin pulls a harness up along with her boxers. _A packing butch?...well guess it makes sense..._ Michiru starts to run her finger tips along Erin's right arm. She traces, the wave of water beneath the smaller woman, Then the air moving around the taller woman. Michiru pauses for a moment on the faces. They taller nude woman looks like Haruka and the smaller nude woman pressed against the other's back. Looks oddly like her. Michiru lets her finger lay on the tattoo.

"Michiru are you ok?" Michiru looks over at Erin's reflection in the mirror seeing the full length of the scar, there is smaller scar on the back part of Erin's left shoulder, from were the blade went completely through . The scar starts from the shoulder then end at her shoulder blade as it curve up over her ribs towards her navel.

"Erin...." she gently stokes the tattoo. "When did you get this one? Does it mean anything like the other one?". Michiru tilts her head and looks right above the scar on Erin's shoulder is this odd mark that reads " Lupus Unit 1", Michiru can not tell if it was burned into her skin,or if it was tattooed on.

"You are sure comfortable, with me there love. I got it when I was training in Russia. It is the 2nd rule of love, except it has to do with supporting your lover" Michiru smiles softly.

" So if you had a lover you would protect her and support her no matter what?" Erin looks up from the bottle of cologne she was opening. Erin looks into Michiru's eyes via the mirror before smiles.

"Aye, with out that you can not trust each other and move on." Michiru slides her hand over Erin's left shoulder to the birthmark. _Geez what am I cat? why is everyone stroking me..._

"Who would have known that a harsh person like you was a hopeless romantic" Erin smiles at her as she pours some cologne in her hand rubbing them together before applying it to her neck ".....Erin the K-9 thing" Erin pulls up her pants, before turning around to face Michiru, a undershirt in her left hand.

"What K-9 thing?" Erin tosses the towel in the hamper, reaching down picking up Michiru's robe.

"The unit in Scotland" Erin offers Michiru her robe, wearing a placid look as Michiru takes her robe. Erin turns around again as Michiru drops her towel.

"Depends on what you mean by real .." Michiru walks over putting a hand on Erin's forearm to let her know she is dressed.

"Erin why don't I get dressed and maybe if you want to" Michiru slides her hand down Erin's left arm." We can talk over breakfast?" Michiru looks at the reflection of Erin, smiling softly. Erin looks at the reflection for a moment then smiles back at Michiru. _This woman seems to take care of everyone, but who takes care of her?_

"Aye, now go on before people think things they should not." Michiru rubs Erin's upper arm and kisses the mark on her shoulder before leaving the bathroom. Erin lets out a long sigh and closes her eyes. " this is going to be one interesting job..." Erin runs a hand through her wet hair before pulling her undershirt over her head. _Why did she kiss my Unit mark anyway? _She picks up her black collared button up shirt and throws it on not bothering the button any of it, then leaves the bathroom.

Seyia looks up from his cup of coffee as Erin walks in.

"Oh ho look who raised from the dead." Erin grabs a bottle of whiskey from her bag and sits heavily at the table across from Seyia. She grabs the coffee pot and pours herself half a cup of coffee, then fills the other half with whiskey. "Whoa you and Setsuna fight or something?"

"No poster boy, It is Irish coffee, I have been drinking it since I can remember."

"Your dad let you drink?"

"Aye, I am surprised you could figure that out on your own Nancy." Seyia eyes narrow at Erin as he stares her down. Erin simply ignores him and sips on her coffee.

"Seyia leave Erin alone from the looks of it " Taki points to the stitches on Erin's upper arm "She had a rough night." Erin pulls her shirt shut, grumbling. Yaten happily plops down next to Erin. Erin just looks over at him for a moment then smiles, messing Yaten's hair.

"Hey!!"

"What the hell man ? why do you treat Taki and Yaten so nice and me like shit?"

"Simple " Erin continues sipping her coffee. "You are an annoying attention wanting jackass super star." Yaten spits his tea out and starts to laughs at Seyia face,Taki glances over as well having to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Damn it Erin you...you....you......Bastard!!"

"Oh goody you got the 2nd letter of the alphabet this time." Seyia slams his fist on the table and storms off to his room. Taki can't hold it anymore after Seyia's tantrum and starts to laugh, "I pity you guys, are you sure he is from the same gene pool?" Taki leans on the counter trying to stop laughing.

"Yes, unfortunately he is..." Erin shakes her head setting her coffee down on the table to walk over to Taki. Erin looks over Taki's shoulder, to see a menu for room service.

"Ah I was wondering how you guys ate...." Taki rubs the back of his neck.

"eh yeah but it is hard to get everyone's order at once, usually takes 2 or 3 tries.." Erin snorts and playfully pushes Taki back.

"Tell you what, see that note pad on the counter,grab it" Taki nods grabbing the pad. "write down what you ,Yaten and drama queen want. I will take care of the rest ok?"Taki just looks at Erin for a moment confused. "Taki lad it is ok, I promise ok? It is ok really, hell need to something other then shoot stuff right?" Taki looks at Yaten then at Erin and cracks a smile.

"OK, you win.." Erin shakes her head, and hands the menu to Taki and Yaten to write down their order. Erin shakes her head,smiles and turns on her laptop. Typing some numbers she brings up the security cameras.

Haruka finishes off the last bit of her tea when the wet Michiru returns.

"There you are, I was worried I had run you off" Michiru smiles placing a hand on Haruka's cheek.

"Of course not now,let go order some breakfast..." Michiru takes the cup of tea Haruka had brought and leads Haruka out to the living area, joining the two lights. _Change of plans food then clothes.. _Erin looks up and nods at them before turning her attention back to the camera feed on her laptop.

"Hey Michiru, swiss cheese, when Taki is done, write what you want on the pad." Haruka pouts and sticks her tongue out at Erin. Michiru giggles _They are like big kids...._

"Michiru you missed all the fun"

"Oh really and why is that Yaten?"

"Erin got Seyia so mad he turned red and stormed of to his room to pout" Taki grins and chuckles a little remembering the event. Michiru looks around the room for a moment then smiles.

"Well come get me next time will you" Michiru playfully elbows Yaten.

"Hey were is Setsuna? Erin you did not wear her out did you?" Erin simple grumbles under her breath about cameras and annoying partners.

"Well I will go get her...." Michiru stands and heads to Setsuna's door, lightly tapping on the door , getting no answer before entering. Michiru slips into the room, pushing the door close as she approaches Setsuna's bed. "Setsuna...." Michiru gently pushes Setsuna's shoulder, a set of grumbled words is all Michiru gets in return. Michiru sighs heavily "Ah come on now Setsuna wake up.." Michiru shakes Setsuna harder. Setsuna reaches out grabbing Michiru's arm. Pulling Michiru to her and hugs Michiru against herself. Michiru groans and rolls her eyes. "That is it, from now on Erin gets her up..." Michiru starts to shift around to get an arm free. "well maybe that is not the best idea then she will never get out of bed. " Michiru grin at the thought_ If I was dating Erin I wouldn't want to AH!! what is with me today _Michiru chuckles at herself before pinching Setsuna's nose closed. Setsuna starts snorting and gasping for air she jolt up, her eyes wide. Setsuna sitting up causes Michiru to fall on the floor. "Ow..." Setsuna looks around everything slowly coming into focus.

"Michiru? what are you doing in my room?" Setsuna blushes realizing she is nude and covers herself quickly.

" I am here to wake you up, but you keep doing the teddy bear thing and about squeeze me to death. Setsuna we have been around each so much we have seen each other nude....." Michiru arches an eyebrow. "wait come to think of it you never sleep nude..." Michiru looks around the room, spotting Erin's gun holsters, guns next to her half fingered gloves on the floor. "Setsuna I never thought you had it in you." Setsuna turns red and quickly slides into her night gown. Giving Michiru a small push with a grin, making Michiru stumble one or two steps forward.

"Well I am full of surprises" Setsuna walks towards the door with Michiru her hand pausing on the door knob. "Why do you smell like Erin?"

"What!?" _ah damn why did Erin have to have such a distinct scent_.._ "_I...I guess I used her soap after she got out of the shower."

"Ladies would you please hurry up, I would like to order before lunch."Erin calls from the kitchen, Michiru dashes out the door to the table. With a small sigh Michiru sits next to Haruka. Setsuna looks confused for a moment before joining the table. Picking up a black coffee cup, as she idly looks at the menu.

"Erin is this your coffee" Erin does not look up she is still typing on the small computer.

"Is it in a black cup?

"Yes...hey that looks good.."

"Yea that is mine..." Haruka and Michiru write their orders on the pad. Taki writing Seyia order on below.

"Ok then I am going to steal it..." Setsuna sits down from the pissed Seyia Taki managed to get out of his room.

"No problem..." Erin continues what she is doing then the whole conversation sinks in " Setsuna don't..." It is to late Setsuna takes a large sip of Erin's coffee instantly spitting it all over Seyia. "drink that...." Erin lets the word slowly roll off her tongue. Setsuna looks over at Erin with an irradiated look.

"Erin! what is in this coffee?" She demand as she move to the small counter where Erin is. Erin looks at the others, Haruka just simply gives her the pad with everyones orders. Erin gives Haruka ah thank you , your are a big help look. Setsuna stands close , lightly leaning into Erin putting the cup near Erin's hand. " What is in this..." Erin glances over the pad briefly, before starting to enter the orders back still to Setsuna.

"It is Irish coffee love that is all..."

"Irish coffee? I have never had any coffee that taste like that." Erin grabs the cup taking a few swallows of the warm liquid.

"Then it was not made by a true Irishman, besides you can't package and sell it like the other coffees." Setsuna look bewilder, over at the table. no one doing anything other then Seyia who is desperately trying to get the coffee off his suit.

"What does that mean?" Erin finishes entering the orders and turns to face Setsuna.

"Simple love, you can't grind Whiskey..." Setsuna stares at Erin blankly for a moment.

"You put a shot....of whiskey in your coffee." Erin chuckles and finishes off the coffee, putting the cup in the sink..

"Not exactly...." Erin slides past Setsuna to the table. siting next to Haruka.

"Erin....." She eyes Erin as she goes over to her.

"What? I have been drinking it all my life.."

"I can vouch for that, it is the only coffee I seen her drink."

"Coffee with whiskey?"

"Well technically it is half coffee half whiskey..." Setsuna plops down in a chair her hand on her forehead.

"So you drink 6 oz of Whiskey before you start everyday?" Erin leans back in her chair.

"Aye basically...." Setsuna sits stunted.

" So Erin the K-9 thing" Michiru watching Erin's face. Erin sighs giving Michiru a sideways glance.

"To everyone in the project....yes, to the public..." Haruka pops up in her seat and cuts off Erin.

"Michiru how do you know about Erin's mark and scar you can only see them when she is topless." Haruka grinds her teeth as Michiru shifts in her chair, _ How am I suppose to tell her I felt up her friend...not sure how to deal with it. ._

"Yeah why do you smell like you Erin?" Setsuna questions staring at Erin. Seyia smiles _oh great a jerry springer moment before breakfast maybe this day will not be so bad._

"That is enough,Ok, Haruka" Erin turns to look at her. "You have known me for a while right? So what the bloody hell makes you think I would try some thing with the woman that you love? Setsuna love why would I dare touch another woman when you are the only one I see?""

"Well she smells like you and when she came back to the room this morning she was wet." Erin rolls her eyes.

"Alright you annoy little prick. I was in the shower and Michiru mistoke me for you." Haruka gets pissed and slams her hands on the table.

"YOU FUCKED MY GIRLFIREND IN THE SHOWER."Erin snorts, looks at Haruka.

"Sit down you jack ass. no I didn't alright, all that happened is she pressed against my back. After a few seconds she noticed I was taller and had scars so I was not you. Damn you have a worse jealous streak then me and I AM SCOTISH" _Huh She is leaving out all the groping and kiss why? Fucking Erin in the shower I wonder... God what is next 3 some....well actually AH_

"Yeah that does make sense." Haruka sits down scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Ah come on can't you tell she is lying" Seyia blurts out everyone staring at him. _Ha that will get those two bastards to fight. _All of the sudden Seyia twitches then falls backwards out of his chair to the floor. Haruka looks over at Erin with a look of disbelief.

"You know.....we may want to be careful tranquilizing him may cause some brain damage..." Erin tucks the pistol in the back of her pants. "You know what.... I think we are too late.." Haruka laughs doubling over.

"Erin you can be one cruel son of a bitch."

"Yeah yeah I know, ok how do you want to punish him?" Every but Haruka stares at Erin.

"Punish, Erin you wouldn't" Erin snorts

"Of course not it is a waste of a bullet." Haruka snaps her fingers.

"I got it" Haruka looks over at Erin then Michiru. "Michiru love do you have any dresses I can borrow.?" Erin raises an eyebrow at her partner.

"Yes of course but I thought you hated dresses?" Haruka grins.

"They are not for me..." Erin looks up from what she is doing and starts laughing.

"Good one...."

"Yeah I know, but what about make up?" Erin shrugs as she stands going to pick up the unconscious Seyia.

"I only have camouflage make up. But the height difference will have a perfect effect.." Haruka grumbles and stands,

"Well lets take care of the disgusting part." Haruka and Erin both shutter,as they go to Michiru's room, Seyia on Erin's shoulder.

"Well....if they are laughing it can't be that bad right?" Taki looks over at the two women who just shrug.

Seyia groans as he slowly wakes up, he tries to raise a hand to his head, but it is stopped by something.

"What the..." Seyia looks down to see that his arms and legs are tied to a chair in the lobby. Seyia jerks a few times trying to break free with no luck. _This looks like Michiru's dress _He looks up as he hears people laughing. "What is so funny? help a guy out here..." _What the hell are they all laughing out.. _Seyia looks up to a close by TV a tabloid running a story about the singer of the three lights. "Wha..."

"Lead singer Seyia Kou of the three lights, was found this morning tied to a lobby chair.." A picture comes up on the screen, there he was in the chair in one of Michiru's dresses. the dress just barely long enough to cover his underwear. His makeup on his face that looks like a drunk clown did it. The his hair looks like someone let a pack of 5 years olds do it, covered in braettes and rubber bands."

"ERIN!!!!!!" Erin and Haruka chuckle, they are both leaning against the reception desk.

"You know Michiru and Setsuna will kill us..." Erin snickers.

"Aye but hell it was worth it...." Erin looks over at the clock. "Come on they said be back in the room 10 minutes ago" Erin turns heading to the elevator.

"Erin you are not going to let him go?" Erin hits the elevator button looking over her shoulder at Haruka.

"Relax I am sure his brothers or an insane fan will get him." Erin enters the elevator, Haruka looking over at Seyia with a grin before joining Erin.

Haruka was right, the elevator doors open and there stands a very annoyed Setsuna and Michiru.

"Huh...I owe you 50 buck." Is all Erin says as she steps out of the elevator past the women to her computer. Haruka watches Erin, then glances back at the women. _Oh Erin watch your step.._ Haruka steps out of the elevator head bowed slightly as she walks over to Michiru.

"Michiru love....he insulted your honor and....." Michiru grabs Haruka's wrist and pulls her into a hug. "Wha..." Michiru smiles and gives Haruka a kiss.

"I am flattered you would protect my honor like that, and even happier you did not kill him." Haruka chuckles and picks the smaller woman up.

"I love being you knight in bright and shining armor..."

"I think your armor is a little dull..." Erin grumbles as she goes through the cameras, stopping when she feels Setsuna's hand on her shoulder.

"Erin stand up.." Erin sighs,she closes her laptop and stands up. "Turn around and face me." Erin takes a deep breath and looks over at Setsuna."Erin do you realize what you have done.." _Wonder if Setsuna means politically are personally..._

"Ah....made Seyia look like even more of an ass?" Haruka and Michiru chuckle at Erin as they move to the couch.

"Yes that is one thing, but not what I am getting at." Erin growls slightly

"Ah...PR nightmare?" Setsuna smiles at Erin,

"Kind of, I have been getting calls all morning for talk shows."Erin raises an eyebrow.

"So....I need to be ready for more psycho fans...." Setsuna chuckles and kisses Erin. _HA Haruka owes me 50 buck _"So you are not pissed?

"No, now I don't have to find a way to promote the new albums."

"Ok....." _Huh and I though I was good with dealing unexpected things..._

"Setsuna how are you going to explain this event through?"

"Simple I will tell the truth."

"What?"

"Well mostly the truth, just tell them Seyia thought we did not need bodyguards so our two personally body guard staged it." Erin looks over at Haruka who looks back at her with a shrug.

"Ok love, so......."

"First me and Michiru are taking you two shopping."

"WHAT???" both the mercenaries yell.

"Come on now, you really think we were going to let you walk around in those outfits all the time."

"That was my idea yeah..."

"You stick out like a sore thumb..." Erin looks over at Haruka, Haruka looks just confused as Erin.

"Right so...it is for blending in..." Setsuna smiles at Erin.

"Mostly..." Setsuna gives Erin a kiss on the check. "Be ready we leave in half an hour" Setsuna tells Erin on the way to her room. Michiru pulls herself from Haruka's lap and gives her a small kiss.

"You too Haruka be ready in half in hour." With that Michiru disappears as well. Erin walks slowly over to the couch leaning on the back.

"They are kidding right?"

"I...I don't think so.."

"So they really are going to drag us all over Tokyo for clothes?" Haruka nods slowly and Erin sighs. "I rather be Seyia..." Haruka chuckles patting her friend on the back."then a Ken doll."

"Well you still have the set of IPOD PDAs right?"

"Yeah so?"

"They are wireless and solar/light powered right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well bring them then at least we can hook up to the Internet find a game, article something to keep us from going insane." Erin grins smacking Haruka on the back.

"This is why I haven't killed you yet, you think of good stuff every once and a while." Haruka snorts, laying on the couch as Erin goes to fetch the PDAs.


	7. Formal Pain

Erin groans pulling at the collar of her suit, and looks over at Haruka.

"I can't believe they are dragging us to a ball."

"Ah come on Erin I am sure there is a bar there." Erin snorts lightly shoving Haruka.

"You know what alcohol does to me baka." Haruka chuckles

"I don't think Setsuna will complain."

"I won't complain about what?" Setsuna and Michiru step off the elevator in a pair of form fitting evening gowns. Erin and Haruka's jaw drop as gawk at the to woman. Setsuna and Michiru look at each other and smile. Setsuna and Michiru walk over to their lovers and close their mouths.

"Now we don't need you to catch flies." Erin clears her throat and looks down at her feet, Setsuna smiles leaning against Erin.

"Ah...so what kind of ball is this anyway?" Michiru and Setsuna pull the pair outside to a waiting limo.

"It is charity ball for young musical talent, it is out last stop before flying to Paris." Erin looks over at Haruka and scratches the back of her head. Haruka has wrapped herself around Michiru and snuggled close to the smaller woman.

"I am not very good at social events..." Michiru smiles and kisses along Haruka's jaw, Haruka stroking Michiru's thigh. Setsuna smiles and leans against Erin's shoulder.

"So what won't I complain about.?" Erin snorts and makes a face as the limo pulls to a stop.

"The more I drink.... the more aroused I become..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow as Erin steps out of the limo. Erin holds her hand out towards Setsuna, who smiles and takes it. Setsuna slides her arm into Erin's, Erin hissing at the flashing cameras. "How do you put up with this stuff?" Haruka slides out behind the part Michiru holding her hand.

"Practice..." Erin looks back at Michiru and shakes her head as she digs around for a pair of sunglasses. Erin puts some sunglasses on causing Michiru and Setsuna to giggle.

"Miss Meioh is being Miss Kaiou manager effecting your schedule for your new fall line?" Erin arches an eyebrow.

"You are worried I was hiding things...."

"It slipped my mind...." Erin rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Miss Meioh who are these two gentlemen that have been seen with you and Miss Kaiou lately?"

"Sir this night should be focused on the young rising talent, though Miss Meioh and Kaiou are flattered. They do not wish to over shadow this event." Setsuna smiles as they enter the airport.

"Well I can see you are good at being political."

"I did not know Setsuna designed clothes." Michiru smiles and kisses Haruka's cheek.

"Yes, she hate standing idle."

"Well the jet is not ready yet, I am going to go to the bar anyone want anything?" Setsuna and Michiru shake their head no.

"There is wine on the plane..." Erin nods and heads off to a close by bar, raising an eyebrow at the chattering and flashing cameras off down another hallway. Haruka nods to the bar tender.

"Sake please..."

"Reaper of Death for me..." Haruka sighs as she leans on the bar sipping on the drink.

"Huh looks like Michiru and Setsuna are the only attention grabbing people here." Erin pays for the drinks, and then arches an eyebrow as she feels a set of small hand slide under her jacket by her lower back, along her ribs to under her breast. Along with chatter and flashing cameras behind her.

"Take it, it is not Setsuna." Haruka slowly shakes her head no, Erin sighs heavily. "Head back to the ladies please, I will speak with Lussuria." Haruka nods picking up her drink and quickly leaving. Erin rolls her eyes and turns around to face the woman. Lussuria smiles her light brown eyes sparkling, as she looks up at Erin. She pushes a piece of black hair behind her ear, showing more of her olive colored skin. Erin starts getting annoyed by the flashing cameras, as well as the other woman.

"Erin...." Lussuria wraps herself around Erin, nibbling on Erin's ear. "Why did Haruka run away? I know you two love to play...." The woman slides a hand down under Erin's belt, Erin quickly pulls her hand out. Muttering can be heard among the group of reports as the cameras continue to flash.

"Lussuria love I am spoken for so is Haruka, you are a breath taking woman finding a lover for you will not be an issue." Erin turns around from the cameras as she quickly untangling herself from Lussuria and returning to the terminal. Lussuria and the press following her slowly, unknown to Erin as she heads back to her seat. Erin sits down next to Setsuna sighing heavily. " Now Haruka before we were interrupted how would you like to enter the F1 racing circuit?" Erin sips on her drink leaning back in her chair, tilting her head to the side at Haruka's pale face. "Haruka?" Lussuria wraps her arms around Haruka's neck and leans against her whispering into her ear. The media gossip about a love triangle between the divas Michiru and Lussuria over the bodyguard Haruka.

"I think you missed me too..." Erin groans and rolls her eyes.

"Lussuria why are you bothering us?' Setsuna and Michiru look very confused at the pair. Again more mutter about a love war for Erin and Haruka.

"Erin who is this woman?" Erin pinches the bridge of her nose, Haruka downing the rest of her Sake.

"Oh I am sorry I am being rude my name is Lussuria, Erin and Haruka used to be my bodyguards." Lussuria smirks and nips at Haruka's ear, causing Haruka to twitch." They became live in bodyguards." Lussuria runs a fingertip along Haruka's collarbone, Haruka instantly moving her hand, Erin's upper lip twitching slightly." It was a great perk I did not expect." Michiru clears her throat.

"Your name sounds familiar...." Michiru raises an eyebrow. "Perk? I am sorry what are you talking about?" Lussuria looks over at Michiru and smiles.

"Now don't tell me you haven't? It is part of the reason they come so highly recommended." Haruka snorts, Erin downs the most of her drink in one swallow.

"Getting us drunk...."Erin takes a deep breathe trying pretending she is not around.

"Aw come on you never complained back then..." Setsuna glares at the woman.

"I am sorry Miss Lussuria I do not like the direction of this conversation."

"Oh so you haven't? I mean they are great apart but you should try them together, it is like nothing else. Trust me it has been 3 yrs. and have not found anyone as good."

"I beg your pardon...." Setsuna and Michiru starting to get angry, Haruka and Erin groan and bury their head in their hands.

"Just a bit of friendly advice ladies"

"Are you the young Italian pop singer named Lussuria?"

"Why yes, you have heard my music then?" Setsuna makes a disguised face.

"No not exactly, I have been told you have an unquenchable sex drive." Lussuria laughs as she her hand idly stroking Haruka's neck.

"Ah, well I am a woman who wants the best." Michiru and Setsuna look at each other then Haruka and Erin.

"Yes I can see that." Michiru looks Lussuria up and down, noting the extremely low cut dress and expensive accessories

"What does it have to do with our bodyguards?" Lussuria smiles broadly

"Well they just happen to be the best..." Erin spits out some of her drink.

"Eh? Lussuria do you have no grace?" Lussuria laughs

"Now that was uncalled for, I just see no need to hide the truth." Erin groans and puts her forehead on the table.

"Erin..." Haruka looks over at Michiru not sure what to do.

"Ah...Lussuria we are in relationships now." Lussuria looks over Setsuna and Michiru then scoffs.

"So I see...." Lussuria slides a note and room card into Haruka's back pocket, grabbing Haruka's ass before pulling her hand out. "Well I hope they can keep up...." Lussuria walks away calmly. Haruka groans pulling the stuff out of her pocket.

"Subtle as always..." Before Setsuna can remark about what she is going to do with that card. Haruka holds the note over the candle burning it to ash. Haruka looks at the card for a moment then hands it to Erin. Erin sighs in relief as the press follows Lussuria rather then staying around.

"Erin any ideas?" Erin looks at the card taking it from Haruka's hand, and then calmly slips it into the pocket of a passing press member.

"Michiru I am sorry I should have...." Haruka is cut off by Michiru kiss. Erin chuckles at the pair before putting an arm around Setsuna's waist. Erin looks down at her phone as it rings; she quickly answers the phone listening for a moment before hanging up.

"Thank god the jet is ready" They all stand up and head to the private runway police holding fans and reporters back. "Why are we flying there anyway?"

"Simple, England..." Haruka quirks an eyebrow standing next to the jet stairs as Setsuna walks up.

"Yeah that makes since" Erin says sarcastically.

"Michiru!!!!!" Erin looks over her shoulder to see a pair of running blonds heading right for Michiru. Erin sticks out her foot tripping the pair, she places a foot on the back of one of the women. Haruka runs over picking the other off the ground and pulling her hands behind her back.

"Erin!!" Erin looks over at Michiru with a confused expression.

"What? You like fans to run you down?"

"No, they aren't fans they are friends..." Haruka lets go of the blonde odongo haired girl; Erin takes her tip of her boot and rolls the other blonde onto her back. Setsuna sticks her head back out of the plane.

"Is everything ok? I heard someone scream...." Setsuna smiles at the picture before her Haruka standing confused by Usagi, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. Erin standing quietly hands in her pockets with an unconscious Minako form on the ground at Michiru's feet.

"Setsuna you need to keep a better hold on your lover...." Setsuna rolls her eyes walking down to Erin, flicking the woman in the temple. Erin grumbles rubbing her temple looking over at Setsuna.

"Setsuna love, what was that for?'

"You tripped and stood on our friends." Erin gives Setsuna a sideways look.

"How are we supposed to know?"

Setsuna smiles and wraps herself around Erin.

"Yeah I guess that is true." Michiru grabs Haruka's hand, gaining the woman's attention.

"Where are pop diva and his brothers anyway?"

"Seyia? The lights have a different schedule then we do for the last part of the year..."

"Thank god..." Erin grumbles looking up as the three stand behind Minako. Erin looks over them; one glaring and sticking a tongue out at Usagi has long black hair. Next to her is a smaller blue haired woman looking down as she clutches a book nervously. Closest to her is the tallest of the group with light brown hair up in a ponytail. "These your friends too?" Erin points a thumb at the other three women. Setsuna nods looking over to Michiru.

"Ah.... so are we supposed to leave you to talk or..." Haruka looks oddly at the young girls.

"No they are still in school, which they should be getting back to." Usagi and Minako pout at Setsuna ruining their fun.

"No worries, when we get back in town we will go out and do something together ok?"

"Yeah that sounds great." The group turn and head back towards the airport Usagi and Minako waving happily.

"You have interesting friends..." Setsuna elbows Erin in the ribs as her and Michiru get on the plane. Erin enters the plane, Haruka jogging up behind her, the pair closing the door. "So who is going to fly?" Erin and Haruka play a game of paper rock scissors and Erin loses. "Damn it...."

Erin curses under breath as she goes to mix herself one more drink. Erin sits down on a near by couch and closes her eyes. After a few moments Erin grumbles and heads to the cockpit, Setsuna raises an eyebrow as Haruka flops down next to Michiru.

Erin sighs as she leans back in the cushy chair.

"Hey Haruka..." Haruka looks up from her glass.

"Yeah?"

"Did that Anthony guy have any family?"\

" Yeah, Why?"

"Oh someone could becoming to avenge for their dead brother" Haruka stares at Erin, and then looks over at Setsuna.

"Do you really have fans like that? That the family will blame Michiru...."

"Technical it is an unsolved homicide..." Erin pulls out a box of Camels and puts a cigarette in her mouth. "But I still think the family may come after Michiru. So his family what you got?"

"Ah.... Mom alive dad is dead, 2 older brothers and 1 sister." Haruka sweat-drops "Brothers are into racing, but the sister..." Erin groans and leans her head back against the plane.

"You are kidding me? 2 in one family?"

"Looks that way." Erin sighs and lights her cigarette inhaling deeply, Erin slowly exhales after holding her breath for a moment.

"Do they know he is dead yet?"

"Yeah found out about 2 hours after we killed him."

"Reaction from family at all?"

"Ah....." Haruka scrolls through the pages "Mom is said to hear that her son's unnatural obsession was most likely the reason for his death. The two Brothers.....oh I have to quote this it is priceless... "I know that Kaiou chick is hot, but not worth flying everywhere for." Erin and Haruka laugh, Michiru making a face.

"Well even they get involved they sound like meat heads, nothing from the sister?" Haruka chuckles nervously "Haruka spill it."

"She disappeared a few hours after they found out and has not been seen." Erin groans and closes her eyes.

"Going to keep an eye out for her..." Erin leans back glancing out the window. "Are we going to England via a route over land or sea?"

"Sea why...."

"How long does it take?"

"Little over 12 hours..."

"Ah fuck...?"

"Erin what?"

"Haruka look out the window, if we were on course it should be ocean. Unless the ocean is now a green with a lot of leaves and I missed that memo, we are going land route." Haruka looks out the window and frowns.

"The pilot could have changed his mind."

"Aye that is true, I say we check the GPS..."

" We are near Ukraine..."

"They live where?" Haruka looks over at Erin for a moment before checking the papers about where the family lives.

"Italy, odd for a German family, supposes they real like the food."

"Well we just have to see what way he flies at France."

"What if he was paid off?"

"We will deal with that when we find out which way he turns." Erin looks over at Haruka. "I say we go to cargo area and get ready with vests and everything." Haruka nods as she stands up giving Michiru a kiss on the cheek and a wink as she heads to the back with Erin. "Geez Haruka you are just going like 20 feet."

"Shut up no my fault your lover as quiet and reserved." Erin glares at Haruka over her shoulder and throws a bulletproof vest at her.

"Come on, it probably would be a good idea to give them one too..."

"Yeah that way they can not use them as a bargaining chip...." Haruka grins taking the two jackets back to the main area of the plane.

"Haruka what are you caring?"

"Bullet proof vest, me and Erin think it would be good to wear these just in case..."

"It will be kind obvious,"

"Nah put it under your clothes and it will be fine, you can't tell Erin has one on...." Michiru clears her throat.

"All my clothes?" Haruka looks over at the aqua haired.

"No." Haruka chuckles. " Just under the first layer of your clothing...." Setsuna holds the jacket raises an eyebrow at Haruka.

"You really don't expect me to strip in front of you , so you really don't think I am going to let you put this on do you...?"

"God no Erin would have my head, I am sure if you ask Erin will help you...." Setsuna casts one last glance at the pair before heading towards the cargo area. Setsuna chuckles to her self, all she can see the lit end of Erin's cigarette in the dark.

"Erin." Erin whips around hitting her head on the roof of the plane. Erin groans and walks over to Setsuna.

"Aye love?"

"Do I have to strip entirely down or just the top." Haruka is staring at Michiru's soft skin, a she would need is her tongue hanging out to look like one of those Wolves in Mickey Mouse cartoons. "Haruka..."

"Huh...oh it just covers your chest so.... ah..." Haruka swallows hard as Michiru turns around, Haruka seeing she wearing no bra. "Yeah.... ah." Michiru giggles at the drooling Haruka.

"Haruka sweetheart I am getting cold...." Haruka snaps out of her trip to whatever planet and walks up behind Michiru.

"Ah it is going to feel a little odd." Haruka licks her bottom lip." "Even more because you are topless, ah.... the inside is soft and does not chafe. Think of it as a big fluffy sweater." Haruka slowly pulls the bulletproof vest onto Michiru's slender form. Michiru moans softly as the fabric against her nipples. Haruka swallows hard as she tightens down thee second set of straps to form with her body.

Setsuna giggles as the taller woman climbs over assorted box to get to her.

"I like Haruka and all Erin, but not enough to let her see me in my underwear..." Erin gives Setsuna and odd look then laughs.

"Sorry I am not used to...modest people. Come oh, there is plenty of places to sit." Erin stepping aside, Setsuna walking in front of her taking a seat on a near by crate. Erin looks over at the wall as Setsuna takes her blouse off. _Don't look at her, count the tiles or something.... damn we are on a plane no tiles..._ Erin bites her lower lip to keep from growling, she curls her hands so not to just jump Setsuna.

"You ok back there? I didn't make you pass out..." Setsuna grins, hearing Erin walk closer.

"Ah.... sorry love...ah..." Erin swallows as she carefully slides the vest over Setsuna's head. Setsuna puts one of her hands on Erin's after Erin slides the vest down.

"Come on now Erin I am not going to break...."

"Yeah but you may disappear when I wake up from whatever head trauma I have..." Erin grumbles, setting the Velcro straps.

"What was that?"

"Ah...nothing love...." Erin kisses the side of Setsuna's neck softly before standing back up. Setsuna smiles as she puts her blouse back on, turning to look at Erin, who as put the firing pin of her magnum in her mouth chewing on it. _Deep breath Erin deep breaths...gods...I had almost forgotten how distracting and dangerous women are... _Setsuna hugs Erin from behind rest her head on Erin's back.

"Erin I am flattered I did not think I would effect you so much...." Erin chuckles.

" How can a loving life giving rain not affect a dry arid desert...?" Setsuna blushes and walks past Erin taking her hand leading her back to the main area of the plane.

"You can make anything sound romantic...." Erin laughs taking a seat next to Setsuna across from the other pair.

"So now what Erin? We get all loaded up with weapons?"

"I know you love gun fights Haruka but on a pressurized plane is not so smart of an idea. Besides if we have them then they can get them. "

"Yeah got me there, so you locked them all down?" Erin nods, leaning back glancing out the window.

"Aye but it is our default code so no worries I didn't change it on you..." Erin frowns. "I see water he is turning to Italy. Well I am going to get held up by gun point...." Erin stands up but Setsuna grabs her hand.

"Erin what do you mean?"

"Setsuna if the guy was paid off it is very likely one of this sister's men are on the plane directing him. So Erin is going to go up and get him to pay attention to her in a attempt to let me get to get behind him.." Haruka gives Erin a thumbs up as she sneaks to the bathroom, locked it like it is occupied, leaving a Erin's magnum in the storage above the sink before heading to the cargo area."

"No worries love, we know what we are doing..."

Erin knocks on the cockpit door, hearing some shifting she opens the door. Like she predicted there is a large man point a gun at her forehead.

"Well hello, I am not from Japan but that is one weird way to greet some one." The man rolls his eyes,then shoves her back towards the main area of the plane.

"I was told their bodyguards were smart asses...." Erin hums quietly as she walks out and waves to Setsuna and Michiru.

"Hey look I made a new friend..." The guy shoves Erin onto the couch next to Michiru and Setsuna.

"Shut up, damn.... hey where is the other one?"

"Other one...  
Erin looks up at ceiling pretending to think, Setsuna and Michiru just staring at her not believing she is acting like a child facing a man with a water pistol. "Haruka? Oh she took a helicopter to secure the landing area, Kind of stupid now that I think of it...." The man sneers, at the confused looking Erin.

"Yeah I would say so, how you guys kill Anthony I will never know, maybe it is your partner and you are just cannon fodder...." Michiru leans over to Erin whispering in her ear.

"What are you doing? How can you act so calm during this and lie about Haruka so easily..."

"Had a lot of guns in my face, learned one thing, if they don't shoot you in the first 5 minutes they have never shot anyone before and will hesitate." Michiru and Setsuna just gawk at each other, Erin grinning as she hears Haruka turn the radio on.

"Hey you guys stop with the love talk over there. We will be there in around an hour so enjoy your last few hours of freedom."

"Vorbiţi rom neşte?" **(You Speak Romanian?)**

"What? I don't what you said man, but shut up."

"Rom nă este, atunci, sunet bun? (**Romanian it is ,sound good?)**

"Hey thought I told you to shut up?"

"Da, doar un singur om?" **(Yes, only one man?)**

"Sorry I just staying prayers ...." Setsuna and Michiru give Erin an odd look, before looking back at each other.

"Wasn't that Romanian? Like Erin was yelling at Seyia in when we first met?"

"Yes, but why would she...." Setsuna grins noticing the small clear ear bud in Erin's left ear. "Of course Haruka..."

"Say them all you want, you pathetic drunkard, they will not help you." Erin rolls her eyes, smiling over at the two women who are smiling back. _Good they finally caught on.._

"Da, real carne capul prea. Oriunde special, ai nevoie de el pentru a fi? " **( Yes a real meat head too, anywhere particular you need him to be?)**

"Nu prea, doar "n apropierea zonei de marfă,. Avem nevoie pentru a-l ţine "n viaţă pentru informaţii?) **( not really, just near the cargo area. Do we nee to keep him alive for information?)**

"Ar fi o idee "nţeleaptă, paraliza-l omoare pe el, atunci c nd am terminat. Sigur că vom trece peste apa din nou." **(It would be a wise idea, paralyze him then kill him when we are done. I am sure we will pass over water again) **

"You have some long pryers man..."

"Sorry I am an neo Druid, I must thank the god goddess, the guardian spirits..."

"Yeah whatever just keeps it down..."

"Gata, atunci c nd sunteţi" **(Ready when you are...")**

** "** Ok..." Erin looks over at the other two women and smiled. "Ah....hey mister...ah hostage man. I got to drain the lizard man....." _God this man is stupid....._

"You are kidding me? Can't you hold it?"

"Dude it has been a 18 hour flight, I can't hold it any longer. Besides what am I going to do escape out the toilet?" The man rolls his eyes.

"Fine come on....." Erin gets up and heads to the bathroom the man leaning against the hatch a few feet away ."You know that violinist and her manager are hot, I can see why boss wants Michiru, and you think I have a chance with the manager? I would love to nail her to the wall..."

"Alright Haruka, near the hatch, he is right handed..." Erin's eyebrow twitches.

"Got you..." Erin reaches up , grabbing her Magnum and starts to load rounds..." The man rolls his eyes and knocks on the door.

"Come on, what you doing, your make up in there too..." Haruka silently walks up to the man, keep to his left shoulder. Haruka pulls out a Pattern 451 "Man if you are jealous I m going to make a play at that nice piece of ass. Being a dick is not going to help you." _All right that's it you are so shark bait.._

"Give a guy a break will you, these ladies have been pumping me full of wine." The man shakes his head, Haruka right behind him raising the blade.

"Yeah sure two hot chicks like that nah has to be the other AH!!!" Haruka grins as she thrust the blade down at a 45-degree angel. Separating the man's spinal cord and making him paralyzed from the neck down. Erin walks out of the bathroom, spinning the barrel on the now loaded magnum, Haruka picking up the man's gun.

"You know is it me or are henchmen and bodyguards getting stupider..? Erin grabs one of the guy's arm, Haruka the other pulling him back to the main area of the plane.

"Why you say that?"

"I told you the guy you were already there, dumb ass did not even check the plane..." Haruka shrugs flipping the man onto his back.

"Hmm training standards must have gone down...." Haruka stands on the man's chest arms loosely across her knee gun hanging fro her hand. "Alright, if you are a good boy I will let you and live and hey may even fix it so you can walk again..."

"How the hell does that man?"

"The blade stuck between your vertebra is what is making you paralyzes. Amazing what a few millimeters one way of the other can do."

"All right all right what do you want to know..."

"I assume your bosses is Anthony's little sister, I want her name and a description to start."

"Ah... Margaret she is tall thin fit the total opposite of her bother except she loves women. So is calm elegant..."

"Yeah yeah ok geez she is not even here and you are kissing her ass. So we are going directly to the house then where? I know her mother and brothers would not let this happen when they are around."

"No just the house the others are off to Anthony's funeral in German." Haruka looks over at Erin, Erin glances over her shoulder at Michiru and Setsuna, then back to Haruka.

"How many bodyguards slash employees are there?"

"Over 1000 employees, but only about 50 or 60 are trained as body guards...."

"Hmm that is a lot of cooks, you guys have any check points are rounds?"

"Check points? Rounds? What the hell you guys CIA or something. No we don't we have a regular house alarm system with one guy at the desk in the entrance..." Haruka looks over at Erin again.

"I am good if you are..."

"Yeah I am good let the bastard up." Haruka grabs the blade and removes it from the man's neck. The man slowly moves his fingers toes before standing back up.

"Thank you god,....." The man's face drops when Erin raises her gun at him. "Whoa wait you said you would not kill me." Erin sneers a fang hanging over her bottom lip.

"No, Haruka said he would not kill you, me on the other hand I didn't say anything. Oh one more thing..." Erin pulls the safety off her revolver. "We are ex- MI-5, You want to nail my lover to the wall ne?" Erin growls slightly. "Well allow me to show you how it suppose to be done." Erin fires he guys the man dropping to the floor. Erin sighs and grabs the man's arm and drags his body to the hatch near the back, as Haruka goes to the window.

"Still land...."

"Haruka, Erin did not have to kill the man..." Erin opens the hatch slight just enough to break the door seal, pulling the man's body in front and resting her boot on it.

"No, But Erin does not like it when he insulted you two.....Shore.......water..." Erin pushes the hatch the rest of the way open and kicks the man's body from the plane . She close and locks the hatch as his body hits the water.

"Insulted?"

"Aye said he wanted to have a chance to nail that "Nice piece of ass.." to and he could see why Margaret, whatever her name is wants to nail Michiru..." Erin holsters her gun , spits on the floor "Muc2" and opens the liquor cabinet. Haruka sits down next to wrapping her arm around Michiru,

"Erin does not tolerate ignorance and crude behavior well. Especially towards the women we love..." Erin grabs a bottle of sour whiskey and sits down next to Setsuna.

"Hmm need to stock some Guinness..."

"Guinness?"

"It is Irish beer Setsuna....like 8 % instead of most at 4." Erin opens the whiskey and takes a few swallows, emptying have the bottle. Michiru and Setsuna's eyes about fall out and Haruka laughs.

"There is the Irishman I have loved and come to know....Now the big question, do we get the plane turned around. Or do we stay on course and deal with this problem now...?" Erin sets the bottle down on the table.

"Well that is entirely up to our employers..." Both Erin and Haruka look over at Setsuna and Michiru.

"Ah...."

"We...Well I suggest don't know if Haruka agrees. That we deal with it now, before it turns into another Rambo movie like Anthony."

"Yea I do agree with Erin, but it is you twos call."

"How would you stop this? Anthony had to be killed." Erin scratches her jaw and glancing over at Haruka.

"I am thinking MI-5 nut house?" Haruka thinks for a moment then nods.

"Yea they will easily accept, after a plane jacking and kidnapping, throw attempted rape in there and with got a triple play..." Erin sweat-drops and shakes her head

"Hey all yours are about cars mine are all about sports.."

"Alright fair enough, We can get her locked away in a high security mental facility till MI-5 determines her healthily." Haruka snickers.

"Now her brother that would be the rest of her life..."

"So you wouldn't shoot her?" Erin groans and leans back against the seats.

"Why does everyone think all I can do is shoot stuff? Haruka laughs.

"Because that is about all you do ....well other then Setsuna now..." Setsuna turns red reaching across Michiru to hit Haruka.

'We will be landing in 20 minutes..."

"So is that ok with you?"

"Yes a plan that involves less killing is always ok."

"Good, Haruka you want to do the paperwork should I?"

"Eh you are better at documents forging and that stupid MI-5 paperwork."

"Works for me, now...suppose we should load up and get ready, Tranquilizers first..." Erin grumbles as the two-woman giggle at their bodyguards.

"Setsuna have I thanked you yet for finding these two?" Setsuna laughs, as they hear the pair arguing about who gets the bigger gun.

"Only a million times Michiru...but I have been thinking..." Setsuna leans forward making sure that Erin and Haruka are in the cargo bay and can't hear. "I ran a background check on them when I first hired them." Setsuna pauses checking again, "I found out the pair have other talents..." Setsuna walks over to a bag of hers in the corner, she digs through it for a moment before pulling an IPOD before sitting back down next to Michiru.

Erin stands up , pausing as she holsters some ammunition in her side pouch.

"Why do I have this odd feeling that....there is something going on that I am not going to like..." Haruka snort and tosses Erin her blades.

"Because you are paranoid from working with those dogs all the time." Erin straps the daggers to herself idly.

"I guess just this feeling..."

Setsuna hands Michiru the ipod, Michiru giving her and odd look.

"Just trust me this is the only recording I have took a lot of calls to get it so just humor me." Michiru sighs and puts the earphones in her ears. Setsuna scrolls through her list of songs and selects one labeled amazing jazz. Michiru sits back and listens hearing the scrapping of chairs and so forth as the musicians take stage. There is slight back feed on the microphone as someone speaks into it."

"Ah.... We are not used to doing this but....well frankly we lost a bet so plug your ears..." Michiru's eyebrows shoot up as she stares over at Setsuna.

"Wait it gets better...." Michiru closes her eyes as she hears someone count off. There is brief pause then an incredible piano entrance with a cello, followed with a saxophone and trumpets on a fast beat not fair behind creating seamless jazz . Michiru smiles listens to the music, the soft melody taking her away from all the stress and pressure of her day. .

Erin and Haruka come out of the cargo area.

"I don't know I was always kind iffy about buying a car for work, I mean here for example to drive " Haruka freezes as she sees Michiru smiling listening to the IPOD her ear catching the muffled sounds of the song. " I would have killed me I love drive but that is just insane...." Erin raises an eyebrow and taps Haruka on the shoulder.

"Hey Haruka ? Michiru nude or something..." Haruka slowly shakes her head no and points to the IPOD and Michiru. Erin's jaw drops and turns ghastly pale and shakes her head no. "Oh god no....I did not think anyone recorded that...." Erin groans putting her head in her hands.

"Look Michiru me and Erin lost this bet over whether I could keep more alcohol then this guy named Bart..." Haruka swallows " I lost by one drunk should made Erin do it she drank8 more then everybody" Erin snorts picking her head up.

"Thanks no I sound like I need to go to AA" Michiru pulls the earphones out of her ears the to women staring like deer in headlight.

` "Come on please don't mock us that was like almost 8 years ago...." Setsuna's head shoots up.

"8 years ago?"

"Yeah and we were wasted so...." Michiru stands up with a shocked look on her face and walks towards Haruka.

"Michi love look I am sorry I know it was bad and,,,," Michiru grabs Haruka and kisses her deeply. Erin arches an eyebrow.

"Well I don't mind that kind if insult."

"Erin these were recorded 8 years ago.." Erin nods yes "Then you guys were...18?" Erin again nods yes. "How much did you two drink?" Erin looks over at Michiru and Haruka as Michiru pulls away from the breathless confused blonde.

"One or two just enough to make us a beat or 2 slow, why? " Michiru looks over at Erin.

"You two played like then 8 years ago after drinking a couple beers?"

"Again yes, look if you are going to fire us..." Erin falls over as Michiru leaps on Erin to hug her. "oomph ok...... now I am very very confused... "Setsuna laughs as she helps the mercenary up.

"Erin and Haruka you are good, well better then good if you sounded like that 8 years ago with a couple of beers, imaging how you would sound now..." Erin grunts and Haruka rolls her eyes.

"Yeah we sound 8 times worse...."

"We are beginning our descent...." They all take seats , strapping themselves in.

"Why does it matter?" Michiru looks over at Haruka

"Well me and Setsuna trying to think of a way to pay you out without having to be our bodyguards. But still be around us, If media hears anything it will never stop." Erin and Haruka at each other a few seconds later Erin starts shaking her head quickly.

"Non oh no no no no no no, nien no way in hell."

"But you guys are good."

"Haruka they want use to play our with them..."

"We already have.." Erin thwacks Haruka in the back of the head.

"No, as musicians they want you to play piano and me Saxs....." Haruka pales.

"We can't sorry Michiru why do you think we drank before going on?"

"Well you two at least sleep on it....." Erin looks at Haruka and Haruka at Erin, they both sigh.

"Fine..."

The plane lands softly and rolls to a stop, everyone unbuckles him or herself and stands up. 'Ok whose turn is it to be the punching bag?"

"Yours I think Erin...." Erin grumbles.

"Pretty sure it was you but you always beat me paper rock scissors." Erin grumbles as Haruka pulls Michiru and Setsuna to the side. Haruka taking the opposition gun ready. "I hate this part....." Erin slowly unlocks the hatch, letting it lower itself to the ground.

1Pattern 45- Small ice pick like dagger from WW II

2Muc- Gaelic for Pig


	8. Not Again

Standing below at the foot of the ramp is Margaret here is no missing her she could be Lussuria's twin, four huge guards to Erin's left and 6 to Erin's right. Haruka ducks down stay out of view, Of course there are also a guard on each side of Margaret Erin has her hands behind her back she points to the left then holds up 4 fingers

"Got it..." Erin then does the same thing but for the right side. "Ok... see how much time you can buy me...."

"Well are you going to come down the ramp or not?" Erin raises an eyebrow looking down at the woman.

"Me....? No why would I come down I just need to guard the plane..." Haruka presses against the body of the plane to Erin's left, she aims and hits one of the guards knocking him out, she fires 3 more times quickly in the chaos she shifts to the right side.

"What the hell?"

"Maybe they were knocked out by my dashing good look..." Everyone bites his or her lip trying not to laugh.

"Shut it, I still out number you. You foolish dick, I have no clue why you are so cocky. " Haruka leans against the plane body like before and takes out the 4 men on the right.'

"Sweet strike..." Erin snickers Margaret stares in shock.

"Kill him and bring me Michiru..." _Oh fuck this is going to hurt... _The 4 men pull out their guns and each shoot Erin twice in the chest. Erin getting knock back by the couch, from the bullet's impacting her vest. Haruka knocks another out as he gets though the door. The remaining 3 guards watch Haruka and Haruka them, the groups stay opposite each other. One of the men comes close to Michiru causing her to scream. Haruka's attention turns to Michiru the other man tackling her. After a brief struggle all three were in cuffs, the knock out guard slowly on his feet.

"Damn these are some feisty women, then there is this damn guy..." the men shove them down the ramp. "Hey boss what about the dead one?" Margaret turns around and shrugs.

"It is one of Lussuria.'s leave him..."

Erin coughs and groans slowly waking slowly listening hearing nothing she stands.

"Thank god I double vested..." Erin removes the two vest setting them on the floor, she glances around trying to collect her thoughts, _the pilot.... bastard. _Erin slowly enters the cockpit gets behind the pilot and snaps his neck. Erin pats him down for anything useful. She finds the money he was paid, with a shrug she puts it in her pants.

"Ok.... now I feel a little better" Erin goes back to the cargo area putting on another vest. She grabs a black duffle bag and starts loading it with shotguns, sniper rifles, hand guns anything she can fit in there along with ammo and a first aid kit.

Setsuna swallows and looks over at Haruka.

"Is there any chance?" Haruka bow her head and shakes it no slowly

"I am sorry Setsuna those vest can take up to three shots the shots where so close together..."

"Gently men put the three women in the far corner by the door if you would please." Margaret grins as she walks over towards Michiru running a hand another her jaw. "You are as breath taking as your music..." She walks over to Haruka. "You...I have no idea why Lussuria. Wants you..."

"What Lussuria!!??"

"Aw Haruka now sweet heart I have not done anything to make you scream yet...." She walks over to Margaret and frowns. "There are only 3 of them were is the bigger one with tattoos?"

"Had to kill him..." Lussuria sighs, and then shakes her head. Haruka turns red with anger.

"Such a waste of talent, oh the things her could do with his tongue study and."

"You fucking killed Erin and all you have to say is a waste of talent? You god damn bitch..."

"Hey..."

Erin takes a deep breath as she walks to the plane's walks way, she places the bag down and looks around. She sees two guards by the end of the walkway. "

"Michiru I am sorry sweet heart but non lethal is not going to work..." Erin double checks the silencer then fires two shots into the men's head them falling back with a splash.

"Splash?" Erin slowly walks down the walks way and notice they are on a beach house property. "Oh yeah..." Erin licks her fang. "It is time for me to go hunting..." Erin jogs over to a concrete wall holding a small garden, she tosses the bag up before going her self. She hides in a bush watching the two men walk along quietly.

"Hey Max."

"Yeah?"

"Why do all the hot chicks have to be lesbians...?" Erin shakes her head.

"Hell if I know man I am going to lunch..." Erin waits till the man is out of sight before shooting the other. She pats him down taking anything useful then his clothes getting dressed, before kicking him off the ledge into the water. Erin grabs the black bag and jumps down on the path. Erin arches an eyebrow, hearing Haruka's angry rant. "Hmm that is Haruka the must be in the dinner hall just ahead..." Erin continues along at a good pace but not fast enough to bring attention to herself. She then comes to the doorway with two guards. Erin grins "Oh thank you god, I am sorry for curse you before thank you..."

"Look sorry yours died but, I don't want to hear anything from you...." Margaret grabs Michiru pulling her down the dinning hall. "I got Michiru, you got the bodyguard and I don't know about the other one. You decide..." Haruka turns red and starts trashing about as Michiru disappears from view.

"Oh.... ready to go already, didn't think you missed me that much..." Haruka snarls and screams the woman.

"I don't want you, you fucking whore I want my lover back..." Lussuria raises an eyebrow.

"Lover? Oh so they did take my advice...."Lussuria leans over to Setsuna and whispers in her ear "Sorry Erin died the thing she does with her tongue.... you can't find anyone else, trust me I looked."

"You damn bitch I am going to kick your ass..." Lussuria smiles "Oh fiery, now I see why she choose you, well hoped you got at least one good ride..." Lussuria jerks Haruka along down the hallway. "Guards you can have h......"

Erin snickers, she quickly grabs the man standing next to her covers his mouth and rolls him off the pillar taking his place. She glances at the other guard seeing no reaction.

"Bet he is a sleep ah well..." Erin grabs and him stabs him in the back killing him. Erin pats them down takes anything useful then dumps the bodies in the sea. She grabs the bag and walks through the door her ears being greeted by a screaming Setsuna. Her teeth grin when she sees Lussuria She walks over to Erin pulling Haruka behind her.

"Well hello.... are you a new recruit?" Erin bites her tongue to keep from screaming at her.

"Yes, just assigned today for special event I am told." Lussuria slides her hands along Erin's body, Erin trying hard not to hurl. Haruka watches the man quietly, raising an eyebrow as she hears him speak. _No. No it couldn't be._

"Well mister...."

"Rapier...." Both Setsuna and Haruka's eyes about fall out and they look at each other.

"Well mister Rapier, what would it take to get you to my chambers after you settle..." Erin smirks G_od they are really making this too easy..._ Erin looks around for a moment stopping on Setsuna looking her up and damn, Setsuna feeling sick,_ He may have Erin's middle name but there is no way that can be Erin...._

"I want her..." Erin points Setsuna, Haruka starting to thrash and Setsuna turning pale and sinking to the floor. Lussuria raises an eyebrow.

"Her?"

"Yes " Lussuria looks Erin up and down one more time, then shrugs and tosses Erin the keys. Erin catches them in her gloved hand. Lussuria smirks sliding along Erin's body as she slides over Erin putting a note and key in her pocket.

"Now just warm up now...." Lussuria grins and walks off with Haruka. Erin puts the bag down next to Setsuna and raises an eyebrow as the guards' approaches.

"Can I help you.... "

"Yeah you can share that bitch with us..." Erin quirks an eyebrow, at the large men whom are trying to intimidate her.

"What makes you think that I will?" Setsuna is trashing wilding as she hides behind this odd man's back. She stops briefly as a familiar scent drifts her way.

Michiru fights against the handcuffs.

"You are sicker then your bother?" Margaret opens then room and laughs.

"Sicker? No my dear dear Michiru...." Margaret locks the door behind her, Michiru walking away from her. "Why do you not find me attractive? All the men around her do. Though if you were with the blonde you may like them more masculine...."Margaret stands looking over Michiru, Michiru trying to curl up and away from the roving eyes, as she puts her chin in her hand and taps her bottom lip. "Maybe giving you a bath first...." _Oh god please kill me now...._

"Lussuria you bitch, you help that psycho out why?"

"Oh come now Haruka, you can't really not know..." Lussuria opens the door to her room, locking the door as she pushes Haruka on the bed.

"Fuck yeah I don't know why else would I ask you?" Lussuria smiles, running hands along Haruka.

"If I gave her the little violinist she promised me the two of you, though it is a pity Erin died. Just means you get me all to yourself," Haruka scrabbles back on the bed away from Lussuria's probing hands.

"But Michiru is my lover..."

"Oh I know...." Lussuria smirks pressing her body against Haruka. "Margaret will make Michiru watch when I fuck you and you her when Margaret fucks Michiru.

"WHAT!!!"

The man grins putting his arm across the chest.

"Because it is 10 to one..." _think Erin think...Setsuna going have to be my gun, I can attack them, But Setsuna will get hurt_

"Fine whatever, go sit down or what the hell every, I go more important things to do..." The men grin and go back to hanging around the table. Erin turns to face Setsuna who quickly kicks her in the groin..." Erin hisses as she kisses her fiercely kisses her taking the keys from her pocket to unlock handcuffs. Setsuna screams into the man's mouth as his tongue invades her mouth. _What...no it can't be...Erin?!?!_ Setsuna starts to moan as Erin lets her hands free she wraps them around Erin's neck.

"Erin?" Erin leans down slowly kissing along Setsuna's neck, Setsuna crying lightly.

"Aye love, I am sorry for this, but may ask for your help?"

"Thank god you are alive I thought I lost you.... My help? Of course, what is your idea?" Setsuna moans scratching Erin's scalp as Erin slowly kisses her throat as Erin whispers to her.

Michiru backs away until she is against a wall.

"Did you not have dolls when you were younger or something/" Margaret chuckles, slides her hands along the curves of Michiru's body, Michiru starting to feel very sick.

"Of course I did, but...they got boring after a while not very interactive...." Margaret slides her hands up Michiru's stomach and under her breast.

"Let me go now and I will not press charges...." Margaret laughs

"Chargers? Michiru I control all the police all the way to Scotland...." Margaret pauses for a moment. "They are more scared of some guys call Sky King and Lycan, odd..."

"Aw...now Haruka..."Lussuria is laying entirely pressed against the blonde. "You still get to see your Michiru. Imagine what that Setsuna feels, she lost Erin and is getting ganged rapped...." Haruka lashes out but Lussuria moves out the way in time, Haruka glares at her and spits in her face.

"You are pathetic, only way you can have anyone love you is to force them...." Lussuria smirks as she unbuttons Haruka's shirt.

"Maybe..."she also undoes the bullet proof jacket. "I really don't care..."

"Need you to take my pistol on my left hip. " Erin continues her assault on Setsuna's, neck the woman letting out a deep moan. "It has a laser sight...."

"You want me to shoot the men?" Setsuna starts to unbutton Erin's shirt.

"Yes...they are stupid the care more about jacking off to me and you then who is alive and who is not." Erin groans feeling Setsuna's hands on her bare chest." Please I will move all you need to do is pull the trigger...."Erin slides a hand from Setsuna's back, down under the waist band of her dress and panties. Setsuna's breath catches, Erin smiling.

"Remind me to wear more back less dresses with you...god..." Erin takes Setsuna's hand and places it on her hip, Setsuna's hand sliding under the fabric to pull out the gun.

"Why me? For sex of all things, Lussuria would be great for you..." Michiru groans jerking away from Margaret's grip.

"Lussuria? She is beautiful but not enough to complement mine..." Michiru rolls her eyes._ Figures it was an ego thing... _ Michiru manages to get out of the corner away from Margaret. "Aw come on now, why delay it? Hmm it is not like your other bodyguard is going to rise from the dead and come save you. Just accept it Michiru you are mine and no one will come to save you. Lussuria has your little bodyguard, you know she may be fucking her all ready lets see..."

"What?!?" Margaret pulls back a curtain showing Lussuria on top of a half naked Haruka thrashing wildly.

"Oh she is hot, seems you have good taste in women as well as music..."

Haruka manages to roll on her side and off the bed, leaving Lussuria on the floor.

"Look I rather kill my self then touch you, hell maybe I will choke myself with these cuffs."

"Aw Haruka now come one you will accept it, it will be like old times." Haruka snorts staying away from Lussuria checking the door, which is lock. _Damn it think Haruka, think were would she keep a key..._ Haruka frowns as she realizes it has to between her breasts, having no drawer or desk in the room. _Come on Haruka it is for Michiru, just get her topless, un cuff yourself cuff her to the bed and find Michiru._ Haruka takes a deep breath and swallows hard.

"You know Lussuria you are right, but how am I suppose to make all your desires come true if I can't use my hands..." Lussuria grins taking the keys to the cuffs out and tossing it to Haruka who undoes the handcuffs.

"I am really sorry this is taking so long, I know this is the last thing you want..." Setsuna moans as Erin undoes the top of Setsuna's dress. "Setsuna I am going to pick you up, put your legs around me it will make you more stable.... "Erin picks up Setsuna slamming her against the wall, Setsuna wrapping her legs around Erin, clawing at Erin's shoulders.

"No..... I don't mind." Setsuna pants heavily as she rest the gun on Erin's right forearm to keep it steady as she aims and fire, "Take your time..."Erin takes a nipple into her mouth causing Setsuna to let out a deep groan covering the sound of the shot. "Erin you...are making it hard to aim..."

"Sorry love, trying to cover the shots..." Setsuna takes another shot this time making Erin groan.

"Just promise me one thing Erin..."Setsuna takes aim.

"Anything love..." Erin slides a hand along Setsuna's inner thigh.

"Really fuck me hard when this is over..." Erin grins Setsuna taking another shot.

Michiru's jaw drops as she watches Haruka start making out with Lussuria, she starts to cry and turns away from the pair.

"Now now Michiru, I would never hurt you like her." Margaret touches Michiru's shoulder, Michiru spins around face red.

"You have to be kidding me!!! You fucking killed my friend Erin god know what Setsuna is going through and you are drugging my lover to fuck another woman in front of me!! HOW THE HELL IS THAT A CARING REALTIONSHIP YOU PATHEIC UGLY BITCH!!!:'" Margaret stares taken back from Michiru's out burst of rage, not entirely sure what to do. _I have never see her this angry I just need to keep cool she will cool off again..._

Haruka undoes her handcuffs, putting the keys in her pocket and the cuffs on the bed as she lies down on top of Lussuria. _Just remember it is for Michiru it is for Michiru..._ Haruka swallows as she starts to kiss along Lussuria's neck the woman squirming and moaning under the blonde. _God she sounds like one of those French whores in a bad movie _Haruka carefully takes both of Lussruia's arms and handcuffs her to the bed.

"Oh...now what is this.

"How am I suppose to give you my best when you are distracting me..." _God I feel like I am going to hurl... _Lussuria smiles at Haruka as Haruka tries to remove Lussuria's top as quickly as possible with out her noticing.

"Oh god..."Erin smirks as she starts to tease Setsuna's clit, and teasing her nipple into her mouth. Setsuna takes a deep breath and fires another shot then the gun clicks" Erin." Erin looks up pulling away from Setsuna's chest, the woman's face red. Erin smiles leaning forward to lightly kiss along Setsuna's neck,

"Inside my jacket, right side bottom inside pocket..." Erin slides her hand along Setsuna's, and removes the cartridge from the gun as Setsuna takes the other clip, brushing it against Erin's bare chest. Erin groans and nibs at Setsuna's neck. "Remind me to give you some time to practice on the "range"" Setsuna smirks sliding the clip in to the gun it snapping in place. Setsuna moans in to Erin's ear as the clip slides in.

"I envy the gun right now..."

Haruka swallows hard, as she takes off Lussuria's top, _for such a horny woman she sure does wear a lot of layer... _ Haruka kiss down, along her neck, Haruka keeps her eyes screw tight. Then she feels something cold on her lips. _The key thank you god.... _Haruka slides her tongue down along the flesh taking the key into her mouth. She sits up quickly taking it from her mouth to her pocket.

"Now Lussuria don't tell me you did not bring any toys for use to play with."

"Of course not there are over in the corner..." Haruka smiles as she gets off the bed heading towards the box.

"Keep your eyes close so you can't see..." Lussuria smiles and does that settling down in the bed,

"Ok, don't keep me waiting to long..." Haruka rolls her eyes, double-checking to see her eyes were closed as she slowly moving to the door.

"No worries..." Haruka unlocks the door slipping out silently. Haruka takes a deep breath as she locks the door from the out side throwing the key away, right before she throws up in the trash can. Haruka groans as she leans on the trash can. "God please please please never make me do that again..."

Setsuna is panting as Erin thrusts roughly into her.

"Oh god...."Setsuna moans as Erin enters her slowly. "Erin...." Setsuna bites her bottom lip to keep from calling out Erin's name. Setsuna aims and manages to get 2 more men. "You are.... making it impossible to aim...." Erin smirks as she lets Setsuna down on ground.

"Put the gun back in my holster..." Setsuna gladly does so and sides her hands under Erin's shirt.

"They are just behind you..." Erin pulls the gun from the holster getting ready to turn around but Setsuna grabs her wrist. "No....you can't I..." Erin smirks as she presses against Setsuna, thrusting harder into the woman. Setsuna moans and digs her nails into Erin's shoulder. Erin leans forwards to whisper in Setsuna's ear.

"How do you want me to fuck you first...?"

Oh... Erin...I..." Setsuna screams Erin's name as she orgasm her body pushing back against Erin's. The two remaining men raise an eyebrow, Erin's hand on the 9mm gun.

"Take that is her ex..." Erin smiles.

"Well I wouldn't say ex...." Erin draws and quickly fires killing the two remaining men.

Haruka slowly pushes her self up off the trash can and groans.

"Got to get Michiru but no use with out a weapon...." Haruka slowly gets back to her normal, "I have to." Haruka sticks her tongue out and heads to the nearest bathroom as she throws up again. She starts to scrub her hands and arms, "Come on get off...god...I can't she how I slept her even all drugged up..." Haruka shutters, putting more soap on her arms scrubbing. " I may have to put my hands in boiling water at this rate..." Haruka looks up at the mirror seeing lipstick on her mouth. "Ah fuck I hope there is a tooth brush in here too..."

Erin buttons up her shirt and jacket, and then raises an eyebrow as Setsuna walks over to her completely nude.

"Aye love?" Setsuna smirks and unzips Erin's pants. "Wha...."

"You forget your promise?" Erin stares in shock as Setsuna puts her hands down he boxers.

"No love but, right here right now?" Setsuna grins and pulls out Erin's butch cock.

"Sorry I can't wait love.... I want you to fuck me till I black out." Erin swallows hard, Setsuna taking a belt loop of Erin's pants and leading her over to the table.

"Setsuna...."

"Now now you never break a promise...." Setsuna reaches down stroking Erin's butch cock causing the other woman's hips to jerk. Erin moves her mouth wordlessly, Setsuna leans over the tableright in front of Erin. "Well I suppose if you are tired, after all you did get shot..." O_h fuck it; they are all dead no one has been through here in hours..._ Erin smirks as she presses against Setsuna causing the woman to moan.

Haruka grumbles and curse as she finally stops scrubbing her arms, now a light shade of red. She quickly pulls opens the cabinet and franticly searches for a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Thank god...." She grabs the brush and opens up her mouth just squeezing some toothpaste in her mouth. She scrubs every inch of her mouth, her quickly foaming up like a rapid dog, as she spits some in the sink and adds more toothpaste to scrub with. _Well she touched me all over maybe I should just shower and get some new clothes...thought I saw a closet two doors back. But I should help Michiru and Setsuna... _Haruka pauses for a moment and looks up. "You know what.... for some reason I know Setsuna's ok..." Haruka goes back to scrubbing her teeth; she slips out of the room deciding to shower because now she feels like she is covered in slime.

Erin growls nipping at Setsuna's neck as she enters the other woman.

"God..." Erin starts to thrust in and out of her, Setsuna moans playing with her own breast as Erin continues to thrust into to, Setsuna clawing at the table. " Harder please Erin harder..." Erin quietly obeys putting her entire body weight into each thrust, causes a small scream of pleasure each time from the other woman. Erin's breath is labored as she kisses along Setsuna's back. "Yes...yes oh god...." Erin smirks growling playfully nipping at her ear. Setsuna swallows as she tries to speak through short swallow breath. "Erin...don't...stop...no....matter..." Erin gets this odd look on her." even after.... I...Oh... god...." Setsuna screams Erin's name as she orgasm her body pushing back against Erin's as she rides out the orgasm. Erin panting heavily, Setsuna moans moving her hips against Erin's getting a deep groan from the woman. "Erin fuck me...fuck me till I black out, please...don't, stop because I cum, just keep fucking me..."

"Setsuna..."

"No, Erin I thought I lost your today.... I just need you to please...." Setsuna swallows a small amount of tears in her eyes. "Please.... I please...." Erin frowns and kisses along Setsuna's back as she starts to move again slowly.

Haruka manages to gather up some slacks and a white button up shirt, she sneaks back into the bathroom and starts the shower, spitting toothpaste into the sink.

"God, I feel like it won't go away..." Haruka growls and scrubs her teeth faster, squeezing the last bit of toothpaste from the now empty tube. "What am I going to tell Michiru she will kill me...."? Haruka spits out the toothpaste and drops the brush, looking for mouth waste she grabs the bottle and gets in the shower as she takes a large sip. Haruka shakes her head viciously, spitting out the mouthwash, scrubbing her body in between sips. _Ah god why does she make me feels so slimy I should be back on the plane with Michiru by now, but.... I just feel...ick I can't face Michiru like this, I just can't._

Setsuna moans as she feels the muscles in her body start to tighten again, she thrust back against Erin. Erin moans and closes her eyes; she pounds into Setsuna with out mercy.

"I.... going...to..." Setsuna scream as another orgasm hits her, her thrusting back against Erin as she rides out the orgasm sends Erin over the edge. Erin pulls out of the other woman, picking her up so she can lie on her back on the table. Setsuna groans only half coherent..." Erin please...." _god you have to be kidding me...I don't understand how this is helping her...._ Erin licks her bottom lip and climbs onto the table and enters Setsuna with a rough quick thrust. Setsuna groans as she is hit by another orgasm.

"Set..."

"Yes...I am sure.." Erin sighs and adjust herself putting Setsuna's legs over her shoulder as she thrust into her , She slides her hands down Setsuna's stomach and teases Setsuna's clit with her finger tips, the other arm holding her up as she attacks Setsuna's neck.

Haruka scrubs herself till she is bright red; she had gone through the mouthwash long ago and has resorted to shower water to clean out her mouth and tongue. Haruka turns the shower off and dries herself getting dressed quickly, spitting in the sink a few times.

"God never again I will do anything but that again...." Haruka checks down the hall, leaving her mess in the bathroom really not caring of if it is found. "Got to get to the plane..." Haruka sneaks out the bathroom and quietly walking down the hall, "Which way did I come from...." Haruka looks around then jumps as she hears Setsuna let out a glass-shattering scream. "Fuck the dinning room..." Haruka runs down the hallway as fast as her feet can carry her.

Setsuna throws her head back as she claws at Erin's back.

Oh god oh god oh god oh oh go OH GOD!!" Setsuna's screams clamping down on Erin's back with her nails she orgasms, Erin holds her for a few minutes as her body goes through the after shocks. Erin sighs and kisses Setsuna softly on the lips, before sitting up to readjust, putting everything back in place.

Haruka slides to a stop as she comes to the dinning hall, her eyes narrow as she sees a man zipping up his pants. She sees a gun near by and grabs it pointing it at the man.

"You son of a bitch can't get any on your own so you use defenseless women..." Erin looks up and sees Haruka_...Ah fuck not again..._ Haruka fires but does not hit Erin in the vest hits Erin in the shoulder sending her off the table onto the floor. Haruka runs over to Setsuna as she comes to.

"Erin...." Haruka frowns down at the woman.

"Sorry Setsuna Erin is dead..." Erin groans and stands back up holding her right arm.

"Really? Because I don't feel dead and Setsuna certainly doesn't think so either...." Haruka's jaw drops, then she notices the 10 dead bodies of all the men.

"Erin..."

"Yeah my name has not changed in the last 5 minutes..." Haruka runs over and hugs Erin tight, Erin coughs and hisses. "Ok I will be dead if you do not let me breath..." Haruka lets go Erin coughs getting air into her lungs as she collects Setsuna's clothes and brings them to her.

"Oh god Erin I shot you I am so sorry..." Erin snorts, pulling a cigarette out of her mouth and lighting it, letting her arm hang dead at her right side as she searches the men for any useful items.

"Yeah well duh that is what happens when you pull the trigger, you need to learn to aim..."

"Hey it was a quick shot I didn't really aim."

"Oh that is great to know next time I am held at gun point." Setsuna smiles as she slowly walks over to Erin, placing a hand on her back.

"You got shot 8 times no vest can handle that much." Erin lets out a long stream of smoke from her mouth as she drags the men towards the wall.

"Yeah that is why I wore 2 vest, it is one more then one. Hey your dumb ass shot me how about you help me..."

Haruka stares for a moment then jumps in to help Erin toss the men's bodies over the wall into the ocean. "Haruka you know where Michiru is?" Haruka shakes her head no.

"I was just going back to get weapons...." Erin points to the black bag on the floor.

"You only get a tranq gun..." Haruka pouts and looks at Erin.

"Aw why..." Erin looks at Haruka and points to her shoulder cigarette between her fingers.

"Aw duh...." Haruka coughs blushing slightly and grabs the tranquilizer gun. Setsuna walks over to Erin and smiles kissing her softly.

"Erin promises me something?"

"Aye of course love..."

"Never scare me like that again...." Erin smiles.

"Aye love, now lets go hunting..." Erin grabs the bags of weapons with her left arm, a tranquilizer gun in the right. "Where is Lussuria?" Haruka turns green.

"Next room.... why...." Erin grins, walking over to the door and kicks it in.

"Haruka why did it take.... Erin?!?!" Erin rolls her eyes.

"What has everyone forgotten my name or something..." Erin fires hitting her with a dart, chuckling as Erin walks over towards her. "Ok I am going to cuff and tie her up for the trip, go look for Michiru..." Erin digs the key Lussuria gave her out her pocket and tosses it to Haruka. "Maybe this house is old enough they all use one key..." Haruka nods and runs off down the hall. Erin sighs shaking her head at the woman as she sets down the black bag, pulling out cuffs, and rope.

Haruka runs around helplessly in the large hall not know what way to go. Lucky for her Michiru decided to scream at that moment. Perfect timing as always, Haruka's head jerks the left and she runs to the room, juggling the key in her hands as she tries to open the door.

"Michiru!!" Margaret raises an eyebrow and climbs off the bed away from the nude and chained Michiru.

"Hmm seems as if your lover boy is trying to play Hero..." Margaret shrugs. "No matter there is only one key to this room. And I have it so, perhaps it is a fitting background music..."

"Haruka!!!" Haruka curses and kicks the door repeatedly.

"Damn fucking door where is that giant fur-ball..." Erin raises an eyebrow dropping the bag at her feet a few feet away from Haruka.

"Now Now I come back to help you and call me names...."

"Erin she is...."

"Haruka!!!! GET OFF ME!!..." Erin's eyes narrow

"Skeleton key coming in." Erin walks over next to Haruka and both of them slam their foot into the door knocking it open. "Why hello there, nice to see you again..." Michiru blinks staring at Erin, Haruka goes to unchain Michiru while Margaret is distracted by Erin.

"What the hell? You aren't supposed to be dead." Erin shrugs idly waving her gun around.

"Yeah and the 15 guys I killed to get here should be alive, but that is splitting hairs.

"Thank god Haruka..." Haruka unchains Michiru who instantly jumps into her arms and kisses her softly.

"You ok she didn't...." Michiru shakes her head no, Haruka's teeth grind as she grabs Michiru and pulls her outside, digging some clothes out of the black bag for her.

"Erin can we please just kill her...." Erin looks over at Haruka.

"Yes but that punishment is to nice, I say we take to MI-5 but give her a little physical discussion before she gets there..." Haruka sneers, Michiru runs over to Setsuna who wraps her arms around the smaller woman.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this...." Setsuna frowns and strokes the smaller woman's back.

"It is ok, they are both here, every thing is ok..." Margaret rolls her eyes and points a gun at Erin. Erin rolls her eyes.

"Ah for Christ sake I have already been shot 9 times, do you guys really have no other way or something?" Margaret aims; Erin just puts her arms across her chest and shakes her head. A few seconds later Margaret falls to the ground unconscious "Glad you aimed this time..." Haruka sticks her tongue out at Erin as she goes to secure Margaret. Michiru slowly walks over to Erin, lightly touching her; Erin raises an eyebrow and looks down at the smaller woman. "What?"

"You really are alive..." Erin groans and rolls her eyes,

"Yeah I am like a cockroach can't kill me. Setsuna love you ok?" Setsuna smiles and nods,

Haruka comes up behind Erin pulling along Margaret,

"All loaded up..." Erin looks around for a moment.

"Ok head for the plane, have some one take Lussuria, I need to do something quick before we go." Haruka raises an eyebrow but decides not to ask, just glad Erin is alive, healthy and her annoying big brother self. Haruka puts her arm over Michiru's shoulder, Setsuna happily dragging Lussuria along as they head towards the plane. Erin watches the turn the corner

. "All right you guys have 3 strikes Anthony, Margaret and daring to let anyone touch my Setsuna..." Erin pulls out about 20 blocks of C-4 and heads down the hall. "Don't even get me started on Michiru...."

"I can't believe all of this..." Haruka frowns looking over at Michiru, rubbing her back.

"I am sorry, I tried to get there sooner...." Michiru shakes her head no as she walks up the plane steps.

"No not all that...well just that all that has happened." Haruka places Margaret against the wall near the couch, Setsuna doing the same with Lussuria, Setsuna and Haruka sit on either side of Michiru.

"What do you mean?"

"Well first we meet you two. "Michiru leans into Haruka before continuing. "You are there for a few hours and manages to get rid of a fanatic fan of over 4 years to go away."

"Yeah sucks how we had to do it." Setsuna nods rubbing Michiru's arm.

"I can understand Michiru it has been a lot, after Anthony is taken care of 2 days later on the way to the ball we have to deal with Margaret. ..."

"You two save us from her too, neither of you bat an eye. I just can't believe it...."Erin comes whistling up the stairs with the bag, which looks about empty. Erin sets the bag down, as she kicks the pilot's body out into the water.

"Erin, what happened to all the stuff in the bag?" Erin raises an eyebrow as she brings up the walkway.

"Hmm....oh a lot of it was their ammo so figured we didn't need any so I dumped and took our stuff back."

"Ok...so Michiru what do you want to go?"

"Well the ball is almost over..."

"It is.... weird I just had some guy call me and tell me that they are waiting to know you are safe...." Erin walks over flipping on the TV to the news report.

"The annual young musical awards have been postponed until Lady Kaiou and Lady Meioh have returned safely. Everyone here is here to help in the search for the pair. All is know is they headed down towards Italy." Erin chuckles and walks up to the cockpit and starts the plane.

"Oh my god...." Michiru covers her mouth and looks over where Erin was. "Erin..." Erin pops her head out of the cockpit.

"Yeah?" Michiru points to the screen.

"How did they know...."?

"Oh, I gave the people at the awards a GPS tracker of you that was in that necklace, so when they noticed the plane went the wrong way. They changed their plans..." Erin whistles as she gathers speed down the runway.

"Erin?"

"Yeah Haruka?"

"Why are you flying the plane?"

"Ah the pilot is dead dude..." Michiru and Setsuna look at each other then Haruka,

"Yeah but you have the auto drive pilot box thing...." Erin groans. _ Damn it Haruka I don't want them to see I am shot..._

"Haruka man it is no big deal we all need some down time..."

"Erin it is a 2 hour flight...." Erin sighs.

"Michiru what do you want me to do?" Michiru looks at Setsuna then Haruka and smiles softly.

"I want you back here, feels weird with out you around." Erin groans and digs around in the cockpit, pulling out a small green box she sets on the dash of the plane and plug into the com port. After a few seconds it blinks to life, Erin sets the location and the box takes over, taking control from Erin. Erin yawns as she walks back and flops on the couch next to Setsuna.

"Anything else my dear?" Haruka leans over and whispers into Michiru's ear, Michiru's eyebrows shooting up and eyes getting big. Erin leans out the window watching them pull away as she bounces a small remote in her hand.

"Shot!!, " Michiru leans over to look at Erin who is still looking out the window. _Few more seconds_. "Erin! Did you get shot!?!?" Erin looks over her shoulder one last time, putting the remote behind her back and turning to answer Michiru pressing the button as she does. The house explodes gaining everyone's attention they look out the window. Erin reaches down opening a side air vent and drops the remote into the ocean.

"Oh my god what happened, the whole places is nothing but dust...." Haruka turns around and glares at Erin.

"Erin..." Erin casually looks over at Haruka.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you let me help?"" Erin laughs doubling over. Michiru and Setsuna look very confused at the pair.

"I am sorry Haruka I figured Michiru was more important, besides if she knew she would have stop it..."

"If I would have known what I would have stopped it?" Erin smiles at Haruka, Haruka smiles at Michiru.

"Oh just a prank that's all. Erin about the shoulder man." Erin snorts.

"That's it next day off your tail is going to the firing range..."

'"Firing range.... ERIN YOU GOT SHOT!!"

"Yeah 8 times remember?" Michiru glares playfully at the older woman Setsuna laughing.

"I mean after you became the walking dead."

"Oh.... yeah it is no big deal..." Michiru looks over at Setsuna, who sighs,

" Haruka you guys still have some handcuffs?"

"Yes..." Haruka smiles. "Two pairs? And probably some rope...." Erin quirks an eyebrow watching the group, concerned on their devilish plan. Michiru gets up and pretends to change the station, while Setsuna lays Erin back on the couch, straddling her hips.

"Setsuna love it is ok I am not going to disappear...still do not understand about before...." Setsuna lies down on Erin's chest. Haruka creeps along the floor and cuffs Erin's ankles quietly.

"I just needed the physical touch, skin against skin, lips to skin. That's all...." Setsuna looks out the corner of her eye at Haruka, Setsuna runs her hand up along Erin's putting the above her head. "Just worried I would ever be able to do that again..." Erin's head jerks up when she hears handcuffs click on her wrist.

"What the hell?" Haruka throws Setsuna some rope which she runs over Erin's thighs behind the couch cushion then back up down under her knees and so on, till. There are about 8 lines holding Erin down. "What the.... why are you guys doing this..."

"Come on Erin you think we are going to take you to a ball with a bullet in her shoulder." Erin glares at Haruka who grins. Setsuna and Michiru pull apart Erin's shirt and remove her bulletproof vest. Haruka whistles seeing all the bruises on Erin's chest.

"Well we know the jackets work..." Erin snorts the growls as the pair starts to work on removing the bullet.


	9. Erin's Temper

Erin grumbles her right arm in a sling, haven been redressed by the three, against her will of course.

"Ah come on, you three go and leave me alone..." Michiru smiles over at Erin.

"No, you two are going to do us a favor..." Erin looks over at Haruka, who just shrugs.

"We are at music awards Michiru, how can we help?" Setsuna hands some sheet music to Erin and Haruka, their eyebrows shoot up and they look at each other.

` "Ah Michiru..."

"Before you argue, I know you two can handle it, no drinking...." Erin and Haruka look at each other.

"You think we could knock them out and fly home..." Erin whispers to Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru walk over to the pair sliding their arms over the two's shoulders.

"Ah come on boys, you won't do it for us..."

"Damn..."Erin bows her head. "We have no choice at all Haruka. I can't refuse Setsuna anything..fine..." They both get hugs from the two women as the lights of the gala come into view.

"Erin maybe they will not have instruments up there..."

"All we can do is pray, I still have no idea why they are taking us...."

"You two are impossible..."

"Huh? No we are not we are realistic."

"Yeah Erin's right, we bloody, dirty, crude mercenaries we do not socialize well." Erin laughs at Haruka,

"Little less description man, you make us sound like monkeys with rocket launchers." They all look up as the plane dings to let them know it is descending."

"Ah this is Alpha squadron, this is a restricted fly zone. Please identify yourself and your purpose." Erin looks over at Haruka who shakes her head no, Erin groans grabbing the radio in the back.

"My don't we sound official...." Setsuna and Michiru both smack Erin. "Ow...geez. Alpha squadron, this is a passenger plane. Delivering two passengers under our protection to these awards, total of 4 bodies on board." There is a pauses Erin roll her eyes and wrist.

"Yeah I know come on answer already." Haruka chuckles

"Passenger plane, four bodies noted and approved, cargo denied must dispose of contents."

"Alpha we have a level 9 clearance for caring fire arms in protections of our clients, Lady Kaiou and Lady Meioh..."

` "Well that explains why you are a smart ass..." Erin snorts making a face Haruka doubling over laughing.

"Man am I really that bad? Christ...."

"You are cleared, follow use we will make you a runway..." Erin claps her hands together like a little child.

"Oh goody..."Erin looks over at Haruka. "Oi Romeo, I only got one hand, follow the fly boys will ya..." Haruka pouts "Take Michiru with you I don't care just fly the plane you horny little bastard." Haruka flips of Erin as her and Michiru head the cockpit.

"Screw you, you old limp bastard...." Haruka slams the door behind her, Erin groans and leans her head back.

"I wish I could shoot her and blame it on bad aim..." Setsuna giggles, as Erin lights a cigarette.

The plan lands smoothly, once it rolls to a stop, a crowd surrounds it, a mixture of friends, other celebrities, press and event managers. Erin leans back in the chair, taking a slow drag on her cigarette, as Haruka comes out of the cockpit.

"Well ladies first..." Haruka lowers the walkway, Michiru giving her a kiss on the cheek as he heads down the stairs.

"Make sure Erin gets off the plane please..." Haruka chuckles

"Yes Setsuna..." Haruka turns and looks over at Erin who just looks back at her.

"Yeah don't even think about it or maybe my aim will start being bad..."

"Ah come on, god knows it is not because you did not get lied. You have had your whiskey, and you got your camels. What is the problem?"

"Haruka..." Erin pulls down her sunglasses, which she still has on even though it is 9 at night. "I don't like people, you know I get twitchy when in large groups... even more at night."

Usagi comes running up, slowing down to look for Haruka and Erin before pouncing on Michiru.

"Michiru, Setsuna I am glad you guys are ok." Michiru smiles, laughing at the younger girl as the other 4 come following not far behind. The Lights, Usagi's boyfriend Mamoru and the small group of little ones bring up the rear.

"Well glad to see those annoying punks actually good at their job." Setsuna snickers.

"Oh Seyia you are just mad they put you in a dress...." Seyia snorts and looks at the ground.

"What about Seyia in a dress?" Setsuna looks over at the hyper Usagi.

"It is a long story, speaking of long...."

"Ah come on Erin stop being an idiot..." Haruka grab's Erin's left arm, Erin raises an eyebrow, slowly standing.

"I am grateful you are my friend Haruka, but you know I have a short fuse for mass idiots and I am armed. So I am afraid...." Erin grabs Haruka by the back of her collar and pants, hissing from the weight on her right arm. " I am going to have to turn down your offer..." Erin throws Haruka out of the plane, everyone looking up at the woman in the walkway. Erin calmly turning around, before going back into the plane, as she dusts off her hands. Haruka skids to a stop on her back looking up at both Michiru and Setsuna.

"Ok, now it is your turn..." Setsuna rolls her eyes; Michiru giggling as Haruka stands up dusting herself off.

"You are kidding, right?" Haruka gives Setsuna you have to be kidding me look.

"Setsuna she just chucked me out of the plane..." Setsuna sighs.

"Pardon me I have to go put a leash on my guard dog...." Michiru covers her mouth chuckling as Setsuna walks back up the plain. Usagi and the others confused.

"Why is that funny Michiru...?"

Erin raises an eyebrow as Setsuna comes into the plane; Erin sets down her shaping stone and slides the knife back in place.

"Yes love, you forget something...." Setsuna just grabs Erin's ear and yanks the woman up from the chair. "Ow, Setsuna what the hell..." Setsuna drags the taller woman down the stairs. "Setsuna let me go bloody hell I am not 5...." Setsuna lets go of Erin's ear.

"You are acting like it." Erin groans and tills her head back.

"I don't like parties...." Setsuna just shakes her head at Erin and grabs her arm.

"Sorry you got to learn...

"Should have closed the walkway...."Setsuna and Erin walk back to the group, Erin looking at the ground and digging in her pockets for her cigarettes. "I knew I had a pack..." Setsuna smiles and holds up Erin's camels. "Ah bloody hell come on I have had a bad day jeez."

"Ah stop your whining"

"Tell you what diva, let me shoot you 8 times in a bullet proof vest and have Haruka shoot you. Then you can open your fat mouth..." Erin snarls, her canine feature extremely noticeable. Setsuna arches an eyebrow, looking over at Haruka, who just points to the moon. Setsuna looks over her shoulder then laughs.

"Well that does explain it..."

"What does Setsuna...?" Setsuna points to the moon, Michiru following her gaze. "Yeah so it is full...oh yeah ok. But I thought it was a breeding thing..." Setsuna turns red and looks at the ground.

"I get more aggressive, increase in adrenaline, testosterone so forth, at night in general."

"So you are walking time bomb..."

"Keep it up Diva and this "time bomb" is going to walking all over you...." Setsuna puts hand on Erin's right shoulder Erin looking down at the woman.

"Erin come on, I will stay next to so you don't, kill someone frankly." Erin snorts and looks at the ground.

"Fine...."

"Wait...are they your dates?"

"Great got Diva and blondes. Oomph." Erin looks over at Setsuna who had elbowed her in the ribs.

"Yes, they are, they may become part of my instrumental support."

"WHAT!!!" Erin and Haruka stare at each other.

"No no, we promise one time that is it..."

"We are you bosses though right..."

"Erin.... I think...."Erin sighs.

"Fine," Erin walks off grumbling, Haruka and Michiru falling stride, Setsuna on Erin's arm. "Why do I fall for smart women? Damn it."

Erin jerks away from the various microphones thrust at them from various directions.

"So Miss Meioh, Miss Kaiou who are these two gentle.... well beast and gentleman." Erin's upper lip twitches, Setsuna just pats her arm, feeling Erin's arm twitch, and luckily Erin relaxes.

"You must excuse Erin, we came here right after being saved by the pair. He is just still calmly down from the adrenaline. "

"Yes, we thought we had almost lost him he was shot 8 times...  
"9...thanks to Haruka." Erin mumbles under her breath, receiving another elbow from Setsuna.

"So the other gentleman, then Miss Kaiou is the other bodyguard that blonde gentleman?"

"Yes he is, he is my," Michiru looks over at Setsuna, Setsuna at Haruka, Haruka mouths I do not care " My current how do you say it here..."

"Toyboy..." Erin smirks

"Thank you Toyboy yes they are our toyboys..." There is a large gasp from the crowd, Erin as a twist smirk on her face.

"Why do like I feel like I said something wrong?" Erin snickers, Setsuna's eyes narrow, pressing against the wounded shoulder.

"Talk ,Erin what did you make her say..." Erin growls and grits teeth, in an attempt to not draw attention to herself.

"What it is true sort of..." Erin snarls in pain as Setsuna presses hard on Erin's shoulder. "Fine fine, damn. I said that we were your boy toys, you know when older women date severely younger man. I did not think they would be stupid enough to believe, that is last thing women as beautiful would do." Setsuna turns white, Erin grumbling. Setsuna jerks Erin's arm hard

"What is the real word Erin...?" Michiru turns around looking at the pair.

"What is going on back there...?"

"Erin the smart ass here told you the wrong word you said boy toys.... that it what you told the press not lover..." Michiru covers her mouth, luckily this conversation was going on very quickly so they are still at least on the entry way."

"Erin why...who..."Erin shrugs.

"I thought you knew and the press was smart enough that it is a joke."

"Tell us now." Erin sighs and drops her shoulders.

"Oi desmod she was only piddling about you know codling with her bit of fluff, churn taking the Michael with them_**."**_

_** For those who do not speak British slang**_

_** Hey press she was only kidding around, joking with her lover, playing around teasing, joking**_

"So you aren't just toothing?"

_** (You are not just screwing?**_

"No if you think with women that have these much bloody hell of lot a talent are tarts, I am take a pop at you. Bad enough I try to tap her off all the time and end up burg the worm." The press laughs _God I can't believe I had that and I am about to say this_

_**(This is why Erin won't say, No If you think with women that have this much fucking hell of a lot a beauty are whores. I am going to hit you. Bad enough I try to seduce her all the time I end up just jacking off**_

"You are not the only one that has problems with the bail and chain."

_**You aren't the only one with wife/girlfriend problems.**_

"Yea but I got do this the ball-aching concert, we got to get a waggle, I am already a grabbing it hard. Hell if she starts ghb of the ear'lobe, there no way I can get her to help me with the gate and I will be stuck burging the worm tonight." The group looks at Erin with a really confused face as the walk to the ball.

_**Yeah but I have to do this pain in the ass concert. We got to get moving. I am already really horny. Hell if she starts screaming/yelling at me there is no way I can get her to give me blow job, I will just me stuck jacking off again tonight.**_

"Erin what the hell man?" _Blah man I feel like I need to wash my mouth out now, thank god Setsuna did not understand that. _Erin groans drinking a few glasses of wine and spitting them out. _Ah god get it off get if off..._After another 10 or so glasses of wine Erin feels good enough to talk.

"Haruka I told you I do not like large groups, besides I fixed it\t."

"Erin what did you say?"

"I did what you said to tell them we are not just toyboys."

"Well that was one hell of a explanation the,"

" The problem is fixed, I just want to sit down" Erin pulls away from Setsuna, but she holds Erin in place by the wrist. _Damn my skin is still crawling; ech how can people talk like that_

"Sorry we have reserved tables and ours is right up front."

"Oh how fun...." The group sits down at the table Erin just resting her head on the table, arms over her head. Setsuna rubs Erin's back, and looks over at the other pair.

"Michiru, you sure you want to make Erin and Haruka play, Erin is already kind of edgy..." Michiru frowns.

"I will be fine.... I just need to sit in the dark for awhile..."

"The dark?"

"Yeah, she has extremely light sensitive eyes, they are worse at night which is odd. Being in the dark for her is like curling up in someone's lap. Somewhere she can take a breath and clear her head."

"Wait, but I have seen her at night smoking..."

"Same thing, brain shuts down, body goes into cruise."

"Sorry I know we should have talked to you guys about it, but normally we are not around a client that long for it to come up." Setsuna chuckles and ruffles Erin's hair, scratching behind Erin's ear helping the woman relax.

"Hey Setsuna I bet you two hundred dollars if you guys do something really shocking like make out in front of the press, They will stand silent and not ask any questions at the interview."

"Where did that come from?"

"No where I just want 200 dollars." Setsuna smiles and elbows Erin.

"Alright then if I win I get you leave you changed to my bed for a week..." Erin snickers.

"You re going to do that anyway..."

The group sits quietly watching various performances, enjoying the evening, after about 4 hours Erin sits up and groans, sunglasses still on.

"This is a large group, a lot of up and coming artists...it is nice to see..." Michiru nods looking over at Erin.

"It is a pity how people like to think it's a femininity thing to do, they automatically see a frail woman with a violin or flute."

"Aye stereotypes are a horrid way of seeing something. You can't see the true beauty of a forest through a dirty window." Michiru smiles raising an eyebrow at Erin as she is typing on a small 6x12 holographic screen.

"I could understand you know the feeling I am sure you have been incorrectly judged."

"As well you I am sure, people stereotype to save time, but in reality it takes longer to get rid of those stereotypes and learn the true person then just learning the true person first in the first place." Haruka looks confused for a moment.

"Ok, I understand what you are talking about, but not how you are talking about it, did that make since?" Erin chuckles, Setsuna leaning over her shoulder to look at what she is doing.

"Yes I know Haruka we are just making statements of..."

"Judgment."

"Thank you judgment on how the system loops around itself only to all end at the same point. The short way actually being the longest and the longest way actually being the shortest..." Setsuna raise an eyebrow she sees the program with what looks like a mock window tunnel, but human figures you across the screen ever few moments.

"Erin what is that..."

"Huh? Oh it is a program I develop aerodynamics but it can show a perfect curve of anything really, it picks the perfect length, color, material so forth for items. I use it to look at wind tunnel results on a car I am building. But I suppose it has other uses."

"Any curve..."

"Yeah here stand up...." Setsuna raises an eyebrow and stands up, Erin stands as well hits a few buttons, and a small green light scans Setsuna. Erin whistles as it calculates. "You want a small 3-D model or it projected on you?"

"Can you do both?"

"Yea...."Erin yawns, the small device projecting the clothes onto Setsuna, Haruka's jaw drops, a large amount of the waiters drop their trays Erin looks over at the people then back at the table even Michiru is not speaking. "Ok...enough of that...." Erin switches it to a small 5-inch hologram of Setsuna in the outfit and sets it on the table. Erin looks around Setsuna trying to find her cigarettes, Michiru and Haruka slowly coming back from their brains restarting.

"Holy Shit, Erin..."

"Hmm." Erin grins seeing them and taking them and her lighter from Setsuna's jacket pocket

"The...." Erin lights a cigarette letting Haruka stumble through her sentence, Setsuna and Michiru to busy look at the small hologram, "That dress you had on Setsuna..." Erin exhales slowly leaning back in her chair, still waiting for Haruka to finish. "It was, ...gah instant turn on, but it was not like a...a.... slut."

"Yeah so? It is a program that calculate how light bounds off certain shapes or surfaces, how that moves the air around it, based on the curve it originated from, then the distant back in a counter set...." Haruka blows off Erin's explanation rant.

"What ever Erin, you do that again I MAY jump her..." Erin snorts.

"Yeah and if you do I will DUMP you into a group of sharks."

"You used this for car aerodynamics?

"Yeah, I was always wondered if a certain colors goes faster then others or do they don't to just seems .So based on the reflective time between the object and your eye. The metal does affect it, other then weight some can be formed in a certain way that others can not, giving it better aerodynamics there for speed".

"Erin how did you get it to do clothes? "Erin groans. _What is the big deal _

"Same concept certain skin tones, facial feature, body curator, all affect how a color or ideal is for each person. You find the correct color, design and fabric, by all logic it would be something that would show every.... what is the word I am thinking off...natural assent of that person. There fore making them irresistible to anyone in sight that may have an desire to mate." Erin snickers, leaning back in her chair.

" And you all thought that all I did was shoot things." Setsuna looks up from the small device and hugs Erin; knock her over out of her chair onto the floor. "Ah are we playing some kind of game I am not aware of?"

"Erin does realize what you have done?" Erin stands back up with a groan and sits back in her chair.

"Other then fall on the floor?" I want to say no, since I have no clue what you are talking about."`

"You can build or sew, items perfect for each individual preference. You could make the whole world like that."

"Yeah it basically calculates the curvature of light around an object, so? And if you wanted the whole world then it would need to be contacts and a lot more math." Erin gets up and back into her chair.

"Someone could make a fortune using this." Erin shrugs and leans back in her chair.

"I don't think so the only thing that I see people go crazy for, no offense is you lovely women is going after some new dress design Or something like that." Erin grumbles, " God knows how many times I was ran over for a stupid shoe sale."

Setsuna and Michiru slowly turn their heads towards Erin. "Oh god...I think they are about to kill me and eat my entrails...." Haruka laughs, sipping on her wine

"I think you have done a good thing.... I can't tell..." Erin leans back in her chair as far as she can with out falling over

"I hope so because my life insurance is not up to date. Ah Setsuna...Michiru are you ok? Did someone give a funny tasting drink or sandwich? Or have you finally snapped and are going to kill me." Haruka snorts, her looks at the pair as if they were, an art exhibit.

"Nah if they kill you it will be forever before Setsuna gets laid again." Setsuna smacks Haruka. "Well we know she is awake." Erin just looks at Haruka.

"Should I move? Or do you think they are like t-rex, they only see movement?" Haruka

"Erin...?"

"No one else knows about this program?"" Erin shakes her head no "Please don't eat me...."

"Can we use it? "Erin raises an eyebrow. _huh they want to use it?_

"Yeah I don't care have to change the settings for sound." Setsuna hugs Erin, so tight she can feel her ribs crack. "Ok ok death by hug take number 2..." Setsuna puts her down, Erin coughing and taking a deep breathe.

"You know how much this will save me in fabric swatches, test clothes?"

"Ah since I have no clue what that is...no" Erin pouts "Next time I am bringing something simple like a game boy..." Haruka laughs at the other woman.

A man comes over to Michiru speaks to her briefly, she nods in return and the man leaves.

"Ah we have been called back stage to get ready..."

"Fun keeps coming..." Erin rolls her eyes.

"Now look who is complaining." Haruka sticks her tongue out at Erin.

The group head to the back, and find a sound room, Haruka grumbles as she goes to the piano, Erin stands and leans against the wall.

"Erin don't even try it." Michiru points to the saxophone next to the cello. Erin grumbles Haruka snickers, Erin going over and picking up the instrument.

"How the bloody hell did you find out?" Setsuna sits down at the cello next to Erin.

"I ran background check on you two when we first hired you, there was a odd part of your live that was missing so I looked into it." Haruka gives Setsuna a funny look.

"Odd part what do you mean?" Haruka, checks the piano's tone.

"There was a summer when you were 18 you were no where to be found." Erin snorts, checking making sure none of the pads stick.

"Ah yeah that was the summer we took off"

"Yes, so after a lot of phone calls, I was told there was an interesting sound byte I may like to listen too..."

"Damn it I told you Erin we should have just bet money...."

"Ah shut it ya twit you swore you could out drink him when I offered to do it." Michiru clears her throat.

"Boys you play later, can we run through this at least once?"

"I would like to run out this door...." Haruka snickers and Setsuna thwacks Erin on the head with her bow. Michiru just shakes her head, looking over at the mercenaries.

"I swear you two are the biggest cry babies..."

Using Haruka to count in the group begins to play, perfectly together, no one over playing another, off on beat or pitch. The music weaving around them like a warm breeze, making everything disappears, except the four players. The air, warm and sweet giving the group the comfort no other could. Michiru had "accidentally" left the door cracked, so the sound drifts through the backstage, gaining attention over various artists, stage workers and mangers. The group finishes just as seamlessly as they started. Erin grumbles; Haruka just rolls her eyes at Erin.

"Ah come on you old bear we did not suck..."

"I agree I think it was very good...." Erin and Haruka snap over to the door and raise an eyebrow at the group.

"Ah bloody hell..." Erin turns around her back to the door; Setsuna smiles seeing Erin turn red.

"Erin are you embarrassed?" Erin glares at Setsuna.

"Yeah thanks for noticing, I like to stay in the back of crowds not the front," Erin points to Haruka over her shoulder. "That is pretty boys job." Michiru walks over to Erin and places a hand on her shoulder, making the woman almost jump out of her skin.

"Erin they aren't going to bite you..."

"Yeah but I may bite them..."

"Ah Erin you stupid old drunkard, I know you Irishmen are stubborn but stop fight and it will be over in no time...."

"So sayth the pretty boy..." Setsuna gives Erin and odd look, as she looks at her eyes through her sunglasses.

"Haruka earlier when you said the eye thing..." Erin glances over at Setsuna. "What did you mean?"

"Huh? The eye thing?" You mean with Erin at night?""

"No she meant the charka..." Haruka flips off Erin who just scoffs. "You couldn't handle it..." Haruka glares at Erin before turning her attention back to Setsuna.

"Yeah her eyes do this weird thing were the green part of eye kind of bleeds over into the white of her eye and her pupil goes to yellow..." Setsuna looks over at the other woman who is simply just staring at the wall. A stage manger sticks his head into the room.

"Miss Kaiou you are up next..." Erin throws her hands up like she is excited.

"Yeah... wee," Haruka thwacks Erin in the back.

"Come on Erin, I know this is like pulling those damn canine of yours out, but at least do it for Setsuna and Michiru, play nice...or at least don't injury anyone..." Erin takes a deep breath letting it out growling slightly.

"Yeah Yeah I am sorry, it has just been a long day..." Setsuna rubs Erin's back and reaches up for her sunglasses. Erin catches her hand, looking over at her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I want to see your eyes..." Erin snorts and pulls away heading towards the stage.

"No you don't remember I am the freak, the "living Werewolf..." Setsuna frowns at Haruka and Michiru, Haruka gives Setsuna a hug and smiles.

"Setsuna it is ok, I only saw them on accident, she has this thing that if anyone see her eyes they will run away and never come back.. idea." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other confused, following the irritated Erin's path.

_Idiot you can't be mad at her, she deserves to know. _Erin looks over her shoulder and licks her bottom lip.

"Ah, Michiru, Haruka can you go ahead I need to talk to Setsuna..." Michiru looks over at Haruka and shrugs, the pair going onto the stage. "Setsuna..." Erin takes a deep breath and takes Setsuna's hand putting them on her sunglasses and bows her head.

"Erin are you...." Erin gives her a crooked smile.

"Even if you run, you're the best lover I have ever had...." Setsuna smiles slowly taking the glasses off Erin raising her head slowly, allowing Setsuna to look into her eyes.

Haruka was partially right the natural green of her eye did bleed into the sclera of her eye, but it was not just a few places Erin's whole eye is a strong reflexive green and her pupil a dark yellow. Setsuna puts her hand on Erin's face looking at the woman. And smiles reaching up and kissing her. Erin's eyebrow shoot up in confusion, Setsuna pulls away patting Erin on the stomach.

"Come on we got music to play..." Setsuna holds out Erin's sunglasses, which she slips on, follow Setsuna on the stage. Setsuna takes a seat next to Haruka, Michiru and Erin stand on the other side of the stage.

"You so owe me a raises for this...." Michiru giggles Erin smiling glancing over at Setsuna.

"Hey Setsuna..." Setsuna looks at Haruka.

"What?"

"What did Erin tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything.... she showed me something" The man finishes introducing the group before Haruka can ask her question.

As when they practice before they play faultlessly with each other, no one over powering , keeping tempo, letting the music drift about the room like the sweet scent of fresh cut roses. They all stop playing, total silence in the room, Erin sets down the instrument, and then arches an eyebrow as the whole crowd stands and applauds. Erin looks around extremely confused

"Ah...." Michiru laughs and pats Erin on the shoulder.

"It is a good thing Erin, you really don't get out much..."Erin shakes her head no.

"I have a short leash...." Everyone looks over to a far door that burst open, peoples applauds turning to screams as some men come charging into the room, firing semi automatics.

"Everyone down now...." Everyone lies down except Erin, whose upper lip twitches; Haruka looks over at Erin then Setsuna. _Ok that's it, I can not take anymore of this...I am going to end it NOW_

"Ummm...I think she are about to see why is she is called Lycan."

"Hey you on the stage I said down are you stupid or something. "Erin growls as she throws her sunglasses off the stage, the glasses breaking on impact.

"No but you must be a fool, you pick the wrong fucking day...." Erin pulls out ten throwing knives 5 in each hand and throws them at the men. She throws a second set, 20 men in total fall to the ground. She pulls her silenced 9mm, fires 6 shots, reloads with her bad arm and continues to shoot. By the time she has gone through all 10 clips 80 men lay dead on the floor.

"Well you are out of ammo now you bloody bogtrooter" Erin raises an eyebrow and pulls her out magnum,

"Really? Lets find out shall we?" Erin aims firing 6 shots from the revolver, using a reload cartridge to reload then entire chamber at once. She continues this until she has gone through 3 cartridges, and chambers another. She shoots the man next to the leader. Erin jumps off the stage with a snarl storming to the man, the crowd quickly getting out of the way, Erin grabs the man by the throat and slams him against the wall, ignoring the pain in her arm.

"Let me give you some advice for your next life, 1 enter a room quietly to get the best advantage, 2 Make sure you know who is armed when you try to hold somewhere up and 3 the most important never call an Irishman with a gun a bogtrotter!!"

She shoves the magnum in his stomachs and fires the last 5 rounds into this stomach before dropping the man." Erin snorts wiping some blood off her face, but stops as she hears a radio crackle.

"John? John. Mark come on guys this is not funny I heard shooting...." Erin growls and picks the radio up.

"I am sorry the party you are trying to reach is dead please hang up and redial in another 30 years..." Erin smashes the radio, holstering the magnum; she grabs her 9mm from the stage, holstering it then sits heavily at the bar.

"Could I bother you for a shot of scotch man?" The bartender blinks and nods, going to grab the glass.

Haruka stands up and whistle.

"Holy fuck now I see why everyone calls her Lycan..."

"I don't understand."

"Lycan is a coined phrase of someone that thinks they are a werewolf, the original "werewolf" comes from the German version of the tale. Where there is a man size wolf walking upright, it's hands, feet and head that of a wolf, as well as a wolf's tail .The body structure of a man and some of the heighten senses. Wolves especially alpha males, are unbelievable aggressive when irritated and are very easy to irritated...."

"So.... she is called Lycan because..."

"Nice calm, pain in the ass brother Erin can snap and do that..." Haruka points to the pile of dead bodies. "The return to normal old Erin like nothing happened, like transforming in to a werewolf the back to your normal self."

"Much like Jekyll and Hid" Haruka nods.

"I have been around her a long time and never could figure out why, I always through it was because of the dog thing..."

People slowly start standing up utterly stunned murmuring among them; some point at the group on stage, some Erin, some the bodies. The bartender returns with Erin's drink which she downs in one swallow.

"Want another?"

"No I am fine thanks...." Erin stands up and hands the guy a 50.

"No it is on the house," Erin smiles and places it in the man's tip jar.

"Looks like you have had a rough day to..." Erin digs out her cigarettes and heads outside.

Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka all look at each other not sure what to do.

"I...suggest you try to find her Setsuna. I am going to talk with whomever I need to about getting rid of those bodies. Michiru it is your choice you can come with me or go with Setsuna...." Michiru smiles and kisses Haruka softly, staying like that for a few moments. Haruka smiles at Michiru and kisses her forehead. "Again sorry about Erin, tonight was just not her night." Setsuna and Michiru laugh.

"Well it is good to know even in that state she still can tell ally from enemy and work just as well..."

"How about we meet back at the plane in an hour?"

"Sounds good...." Setsuna puts an arm over the smaller woman's shoulder as the head outside.

Erin is leaning back against the wall at the end of the pier, her eyes closed as she exhales slowly. Erin turns her head, her eyes reflecting the moonlight as she opens them hearing 2 people walking towards her.

"If you are the press I bite and have rabies..."

"I like it when you bite and I know you don't have rabies..." Erin raises an eyebrow as she pushes off the wall, Michiru and Setsuna coming into view.

"Ah...sorry about the whole die hard Rambo scene..." Michiru and Setsuna laugh.

"It is ok, we were all just so surprised, and you killed around 100 men with out missing a single shot in under 15 minutes."

"Ah I play a lot of duck hunt..." Setsuna smacks Erin's back as the group heads back up.

"Erin you left your sunglasses in side you..." Erin shakes her head no.

"I love you I don't want to hide anything, Michiru, she like a little sister. Unlike lug head, she doesn't do stuff just to annoy me. I know you guys won't make fun of my eyes."

"Eyes what eyes?" Setsuna smiles at Michiru, Erin putting an arm around Michiru's waist.

"We will explain later, I am sure there is going to be some big interview before we can go anywhere anyway..."

Haruka grumbles as she tries to keep people away from the plane, and then grins.

"Thank you god...Erin comes help me will you..." Erin nods to the two women and jogs towards Haruka. As people see Erin jog up towards Haruka they quickly back away. "Huh, instead of bug repellant you are fan repellant." Erin snorts

"Hey Haruka.... I am sorry I did not let you kill any of them..." Haruka laughs leaning against the other woman.

"Well I am grateful you thought of me...." Haruka chuckles patting Erin's good arm as Michiru and Setsuna come over. "Michiru, the press monster, blob whatever want to know if you are willing to do the interview you spoke about when we arrived." Erin yawns tiling her head backs as she yawns, camera's flashing trying to get a picture of here teeth before Erin sits on the ground and leans back on the 1st step to the walk way. Michiru looks at the press then Setsuna.

"Setsuna, what do you think? It is late, but I am worried about what kind of horrible mess this will turn into if we don't handle it now..." Setsuna sighs heavily, looking at the pair then the press.

"If they are ok with maybe having to answer a question or two then I say we do it now. Besides we are waiting for the others anyway..."

"Ok..." Michiru smiles and in a childish voice" Oh boy my big sister is dating Haruka's big brother how funny...." Setsuna rolls her eyes at the other woman, approaching the relaxing mercenaries.

"So Michiru?"

"Well if you guys are ok with answering a few questions then we can get this cleared up..." Everyone looks at Erin; Erin is calmly looking at the ground loading rounds into her empty clips.

"Setsuna...." Erin exhales some smoke, starting another clip. "Will you help me keep my temper?"

"Yes of course..." Erin then nods yes.

"Then it is ok with me...." Michiru and Haruka hug Erin, "God if Margaret didn't kill me you guys will by suffocation..." Haruka and Michiru let go of Erin the woman coughing.

Michiru and Haruka walk over to address the press, Setsuna sits down next to Erin, and she carefully undoes the jacket and lightly probes Erin's sides. Erin hisses every time Setsuna touches her rib cage. "Yes before you ask they are all cracked. That is why the hugging is such a pain in the ass."

"Hey quiet down, or I will let my brother loose on you for your earlier comments...." the group instantly gets silent Haruka looks over at Michiru "Huh I am surprised that worked...." Haruka steps out of the way, Michiru stepping forward,

"Ok, I am going to give you a general statement of what happened. Then afterwards we will take questions." Haruka sighs and rubs her wrist, slightly chafed from the handcuffs, _maybe now that Erin is in a bad mood we can throw Lussuira and Margaret into the ocean... _Haruka grins.

"Now as you all know a few days ago, a long time, "Michiru pauses" Persistent fan of my mine. Was shot and killed at the end of a concert by one of these gentleman. It was most unfortunate; we were not able to resolve this issue peacefully. Anthony did not leave us much of a choice in the matter. He had chosen to hold me at gunpoint. After that encounter, we did take a few days to relax as well as by these gentlemen some clothes. Haruka was not too bad but Erin..." Michiru points to Erin on the stairs. "Only wore one type of pants and shirt." The group laughs, Erin paying little attention, Setsuna still searching for any other broken or cracked bones. "That is what brought us up to today's events, well rather by the time yesterday's events."

"Erin what do you do for broken ribs?"

"Huh? Just tape them up, check Haruka through I know her wrist are bugging her from the hand cuffs but her right foot, she has been off on it since she kicked in the door. "

"Ok, I will, but we will wrap your ribs." Erin nods her head yes.

"When we all get loaded on the plane, if we did it here it would debunk the whole "gentleman" thing." Setsuna nods then kisses Erin's forehead and heads over towards Haruka.

"Yes there was an interaction between us, but I rather call it a meeting then confrontation with Lussuria. She had previously employed the two gentlemen. As for the comments about their sexual prowlest and so forth, they were high inappropriate and Haruka and Erin did take offense to it. Shortly after our plane became available for us to depart, again these gentlemen being new did not know of our friend and, restrained them in prevention of our harm." Michiru coughs; Erin raises an eyebrow and walks onto the plane.

"Our flight was very calm, no odd maneuvers or anything like that. But it did come to our attention, that the route we had originally planed was not the direction we were going. But it still was in the correct direction. Our bodyguards felt it best to prepare us just in case, they placed bulletproof vest on us. They then sealed all the weapons on board so no one may get to them in a lack of their presence."

Michiru coughs again; Erin walks down the plane calmly with some bottle water in her hands. "I know you all are aware that the eldest of the pair, Erin. Has a very sarcastic way of speaking and behaving, but he is more experienced and as of yet neither his or Haruka's actions or suggestion have been nothing but true."

Erin, places a hand on her back, Michiru turns around. "Yes..." Erin holds out a bottle of water, Michiru smiles and gives Erin a kiss on the cheek and ruffles her hair. Erin smiles and walks towards Setsuna and Haruka." As Haruka has said before he is very docile but very protective."

"Haruka..." Haruka looks lover at Setsuna, and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes? Why aren't you tending to Erin?"

"Because Erin told me to look at your right ankle..." _Damn it Erin why do you have to notice everything. _

"Setsuna it is nothing, just a little sore...." Setsuna gives Haruka a side ways look and a picks up her right foot, luckily Haruka was sitting already; removes her boot. Setsuna works her way down Haruka's foot much like she did Erin's sides, Haruka hisses as Setsuna brushes her toes and top of her feet.

"Haruka you have a broken foot...." Setsuna rolls her eyes. "I swear you two, I am going to get Erin to take you to the plane and get that foot." Setsuna goes to turns around and bumps into Erin, who just holds out a water bottle to both Haruka and Setsuna. Setsuna laughs taking the bottle, and hugs the other woman. "Take it you gave Michiru one?" Erin nods "Alright grab your knuckle headed brother she has a broken foot..." Haruka looks over at Erin with pleading eyes.

"Erin come on...please it is nothing really." Erin snorts, picks up Haruka and throws her over her shoulder heading back to the plane. "Man, why did I have to be the little brother..."?

"Erin was the one who venture to the cockpit where like they expected there as an armed man giving our pilots directions. The man promptly lead Erin back to the main area of the plane, were she very convincingly played dumb. Haruka had moved to the cargo area in preparation, the two spoke over earpieces to another, in Romanian I believe. Our captor of course did not understand it and brushed it off as prayer as Erin had told him. They did get the man to the required area where Haruka attacked and paralyzed the man for questioning." Michiru takes a sip of water glancing over her shoulder, "Setsuna are parts are different so yo were the first one rescued..."

"True, make sure the idiots over there dress their wounds..." Erin snorts at Setsuna as her and Michiru trade places.

"As you can see we are still tending to wounds they received turning the ...adventure. Haruka and Erin gathered the correct information from the man and prepared. Though they we able to remove 6 of the ten guards, Erin who was standing in the door way as cover for Haruka was shot twice at point blank range by the 4 men. It threw her to the other side of the plane. Though Haruka fought the men off as best as he could we did get captured. They left what at the time we thought was Erin's dead body on the plane."

"Al right Haruka, hold still, unless you want me to keep aligning your foot." Haruka grumbles as Erin carefully starts a case on Haruka's foot to heal the bones correctly.

"Hey Erin..."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you double vest?" Erin raises an eyebrow and looks over at Haruka.

"Why is this coming up all the sudden?"

"Please just answer..." Erin sighs and shakes her head, turning her attention back to the cast.

"Simple I am always the punching bag, since we did not know how many, but I knew from working with you before you normally get all but 4 or five regardless of the group, it would be wise to." Haruka smiles at Erin and shakes her head.

"I am with Setsuna on don't ever do that again..."

"Learn to aim and I won't have to worry...." Haruka glares at Erin chuckling.

"We were brought to Anthony's sister Margaret, she has made a deal with Lussuria that in exchange for Michiru she would get Erin and Haruka." Setsuna looks over her shoulder at the group. "Michriu how, detailed are you thinking here?" Michiru walks over to Setsuna, as she covers the microphone.

"She about raped me, left you to get ganged raped and Haruka for Lussuria to rape that is all they need to know other then how we got out. Unless that is to much for you?" Setsuna shakes her head no.

"I just wanted to make sure." Michiru smiles and hugs the other woman before returning to Haruka. "Now where was I, ah yes well Margaret took the restrained Michiru to her room I am to assume, Haruka was taking by Lussuria to hers, but not before an odd new recruit caught her attention. The new recruit by the name of Rapier agrees to come see Lussuira in her chambers later in exchange for me. "Setsuna looks over her shoulder at the group for a moment. "10 guards remained in the room, intimated the young recruit to agreeing to let them have their turn with me...."

"Setsuna they didn't...." Setsuna smiles down at the younger women. "No they didn't Rapier is Erin's middle name..." Michiru looks up at the approaching cheering other young women an annoyed Seyia in tow. " Now under the..."Setsuna looks over her shoulder. "Erin what did you call it?"

"Huh? The scheme? "

"Yes that is it, under the scheme of Erin raping me as Rapier, with Erin's guidance I was able to eliminate 8 of the 10 men. Erin killed the remaining 2. Now Haruka...." Haruka looks up at Setsuna.

"Yeah?"

"You want to tell them about Lussuria." Haruka shutters and sticks her tongue out.

"Go on will ya...".

"I may need a trash can..." Setsuna gives Haruka an odd look.

"Don't think Haruka is kidding."

"Ok short and sweet, Margaret and Lussuria developed plan to make me watch Michiru being rapped and Michiru watching me. "Haruka shutters "Well...I had to save Michiru so I played along.... She took off my cuffs I used them to handcuff her to the bed..." Haruka looks over her shoulder at Erin who just waves her on.

"Found the key after a short time, and snuck out of the room, were I met up with Setsuna and Erin." Haruka just stops and walks back to Erin on the step.

"Ah you did good, no worries." Haruka get down before heading back to the steps. Setsuna and Michiru look at the pair then take microphones. Setsuna clears her throat both her and Michiru returning to the microphones.

"Well I really do not know what else to explain, Erin and Haruka kicked in the door to Margaret's room were we were lucky enough to find Michiru in time, Margaret was over an nude restrained Michiru."

"Yes Haruka freed me, Erin and Setsuna secured Lussuria and Margaret. We collected everyone and got on the plane and headed here basically..."

"I am almost afraid to ask this but any questions?"

"Miss Meioh was it really just a scheme?" Erin growls and stands, Setsuna just looks over at Erin, who sits down quietly.

"Why does my sex life concern you?"

"Why are you not answering?" Setsuna looks over at Michiru.

"Hell I don't care, I mean they have saved our lives twice in a week". Setsuna turns back to the reporter.

"I am not answering because it is a rude question." Setsuna gets a horrible smirk on her face. _Lets see if Erin is right._

"How ever if you to manage to ask Erin the same question I will."

"Setsuna that is down right mean...." Michiru chuckles as Erin comes over.

"Aye?"

"Erin these gentlemen want to ask you a question?" Setsuna leans against Erin as the shaking man looks at Erin.

"I want to...know if...the ah...guise...you used was "the man swallows" actually not a guise and really are her lover." Erin looks down at Setsuna.

"Well love..." Setsuna motions for Erin to get closer, she grabs Erin's collar and kisses her passionately.

"YEAH !!!! Go Setsuna!!" Haruka laughs so hard she falls off the step. "Take it...."Haruka holds her sides. The whole group starts to laugh at Haruka's ranting, Michiru smiles and motions for Haruka to come over. Erin pulls away from Setsuna with and odd look.

"How many pain killers did you give Haruka?" Setsuna shakes her head and turns Erin's back to the crowd and kisses her again. Haruka snickers as she walks over to Michiru.

"I am sorry Michiru I just had to," Michiru smiles and grabs Haruka's collar.

"That is fine because I just have to do this... "Michiru pulls Haruka forward and kisses her deeply. After a while the pairs break for air.

"Well that was fun, "Setsuna pokes Erin in the stomach, Setsuna clears her throat and turns back to the press,

"Any other questions?" Her and Michiru can't help but laugh at all the stunted faces. "Good..." Erin picks up Haruka. Michiru helping as they go towards the plane,

"I owe you 200 bucks Erin I did not think it would work." Erin laughs

"Shock factor always wins..." Erin sets Setsuna down and pulls up the walkway.


	10. How Does This Story End?

Everything calmed down for the group, Michiru had managed with Setsuna's help to get the pair to agree to play with her...on stage. The rest of the concerts went flawlessly, after the ball and Erin's little freak out. Her fans will not do anything more then send her flowers and letters, they are too scared they are going to get killed. They started touring over seas after they took a year off from the insanity. They had an unexpected advantage when they started tour, the woman loved Haruka's British accent and Erin's Irish. Obvious after she notice she keeps Haruka near at all times, Michiru spend the whole day in a mall looking at things, but Haruka was prepared now, thanks to Erin. She had a gaming system and music all one piece of equipment she could also text Erin if nothing else worked. Michiru and Haruka eventually go married a few years later. Of all the things to remember Haruka remembered that legally they are male on paper because of their training. Took her 4 years but she remembered, the two couples are moving into a bigger house, everyone dying to see what Erin's side business is. Everyone is thinking a gun shop, firing range or military academy.

Setsuna was doing well much like Michiru her business was growing , though she used Erin like a pack mule to move her stuff around. Erin did not stir up much trouble where Setsuna lived, but the neighbors were scared of Erin and the kids called her a monster. Both of them took it in good humor. Though one evening, a large gang attacked the small neighbored. Trying to raped the women, while the children watched, they beat up the father. They made a mistake of interrupting Erin when she was with Setsuna. Short version 396 came in.3...went out...on stretchers. It was after that Setsuna decided to move and the pair found a place to share with Haruka and Michiru. They should be moving in some time next week. Don't worry Setsuna is packing everything; Erin is just moving boxes....

Now good old Haruka yeah her aim got better Haruka blames it on being distracted by Michiru. The conversation Erin was trying to have with Haruka at the airport finally happened. Haruka instantly agreed. Erin let Haruka run the team pretty much; she just was not allowed to mess with the car. Which since she was totally unbeaten after 3 years was not hard because of all the fans wanting things signed. Haruka was mobbed by hundreds of companies for endorsements, so like everyone else her life just got better. As much as she tired she could not get Erin out of the garage to talk to people. So the next race she did something special, she set up with the track to make her pit removable. She actually managed to pull it off, Erin didn't kill he, which is a job in itself. So now instead of have hundreds of Michiru adoring fans on their doorstep. They now have thousands for Michiru, Haruka and Erin fans on their doorstep.

Erin, her life did not really change that much or so she says. She lived with Setsuna, until a large gang riot. No one was hurt well none of the residents were hurt. Setsuna decided it best to move after that. Did not bother Erin at all, she finally managed to pin Haruka down to ask her if she wanted to drive the F1 she had built. Haruka almost chocked her to death. The whole group is moving to this large home on the edge of the sea. Plenty of room for everyone, Erin could finally pick her old job back up, side job hobby whatever you wish to call it, Erin trains horses and is world famous for it, what will Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru think.

Now Lussuira and Margaret.... no they were not dropped in the ocean. Nor did they go the prison; Erin and Haruka came up with a much more devious idea. They found Lussuria's number one fan, she was they type to by her hair off the Internet fan. Then they left Lusseria, on the woman's doorstep and rang the bell.

Margaret, she did not have fans but she did have Ex's, so the group found her most obsessive, insane ex, who was hard there were a lot of them. Then they did the same to her as they did Lussuria left her on the doorstep and rang the bell. I wonder if they figured out how to chew through rope....


End file.
